The Cause
by Shitaka
Summary: ToadRogue. Toad leaves the Brotherhood and finds refuge at the Xmansion. Magneto wants him back, but he's grown deep roots at the mansion, which cause will he choose? R&R. Also the first few chapters are shaky but it gets better around chap 6! Shitaka
1. Chapter1:Recalling

Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to anything!  
  
A/N Toad character in this fic varies from chapter to chapter, but I'll try to make smooth transactions. Ok, so we are starting right after the first movie. Enjoy!  
  
Rogue walked into Jean's lab for their weekly session after the Liberty Island incident, Jean believed that Rogue had been through a very traumatizing experience and needed to talk about how she was feeling and of course to make sure the machine hadn't caused any long term damage.  
  
"Hello Rogue"  
  
"Morning Dr. Grey"  
  
Rogue took a seta in Jean's Wheeling chair and Jean leaned against her desk. "So how are you feeling today?" Jean pulled out a clipboard "I'm feeling fine, really." Rogue laughed, this was the question she was asked every day as if nobody believed her. "I know, so instead of examining you since you're feeling fine, why don't we go over the chain of events" Rogue starred up at the ceiling as if she could watch everything that had happened.  
  
"well I ran to the train station, bought a ticket, then boarded the train. Eventually Logan unexpectedly boarded the train and we talked, and then out of nowhere we heard this high pitch sound, and the metal of the train started to peel back and Logan got caught up in the air and then We saw Magneto"  
  
"You learned his name?" Jean cut her off.  
  
"The professor told me"  
  
"ok continue" Jean waved her on  
  
"anyways, so magneto came on and well Logan thought that he wanted him, but he didn't and he threw Logan to the back of the train. I got up immediately to help Logan, because I don't care what his powers are, pain is pain whether you can heal or not, so I ran then something sharp hit my neck and I remember falling then I woke up almost to the statue." Rogue looked at her watch; she was supposed to meet up with Kitty in five minutes.  
  
"and that's all you remember?" Jean scribbled down a few things on the paper "yeah" Rogue smiled briefly 'Come on I want to go'  
  
"alright, one last thing, describe all who you met" Rogue paused for second and recalled the faces that meant to do her harm  
  
"Well there was one lady who was blue and had short red hair, and than another guy who was very large and hairy kind of like a cat, matter of fact he was the same guy that attacked me and Logan up in Canada." Jean looked confused for a second but then knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Well that's Mystique and Sabertooth, did you meet anyone green that had an accent, and is very rude?" She inquired about Toad  
  
"no I didn't meet anyone like that, if I did I'm pretty sure I would remember" Jean looked to the wall clock and set down her clipboard  
  
"well alright you can go now, thanks"  
  
"no prob, bye" and with that Rogue was gone  
  
Scott passed Rogue on his way in to see his fiancé  
  
"so does she remember anything new?"  
  
"Not much that we don't already know, you know she really misses him" Jean looked up from her notes and gave Scott a hug  
  
"yeah I know"  
  
Rogue ran down the hall after her friend "Hey Kitty wait up!" Kitty turned around at the sound of her name. "Hey!" She met Rogue half way "So, same old same with Jean?" Kitty laughed as her friend nodded in reply. "and she asked me all that I remembered" Kitty raised her eyebrows "and it took that long?" Rogue looked shocked "Hey, I remember more now, it's different" Rogue pretended to pout and her friend threw her arms over Rogue's shoulder "I already know all what you remember, I mean you talk about it so much" "hey! You talk about it too" Rogue begins to mock her friend "Yeah I mean she practically dies, that's why her hair turned white, if it wasn't for Logan, well think about it!" Both girls laughed and walked to a nearby bench.  
  
Kitty began to fiddle around in her purse "But yeah, face it, we're both gonna keep talking about it until something better happens that we can talk about" Kitty looked up just in time to see Pyro walking down the hall. "Rogue hey, Bobby just told me that ya'll broke up" Rogue looked up and noticed her female friend had a large flirty smile growing on her face "great conversation starter" She said sarcastically "yeah me and Bobby we well, things just weren't working out, so we decided we were better off as friends like we started" John nodded and took a seat next to Kitty "yeah that's too bad. Hey Kitty what's up?" He smiled at the blushing girl "Oh you know nothing much "Kitty continued with her flirty smile." So are you doing anything tonight?" Kitty turned to her best friend and mouthed 'YES!' "well it depends on what you want, I could be" John pretended to give her response some thought "well I was wondering if you weren't busy, that maybe you'd like to catch a movie with me"  
  
"sorry can't" Kitty frowned "why not?" John had a look of severe confusion; he knew that kitty liked him. "Didn't you hear, no one can leave the premises without an adult?" Rogue recalled Ms. Munroe yelling at her and bobby one night when Scott picked them up at Ruby Tuesday. "Yeah the Professor has been sensing someone around here at night and Scott swears that he saw someone the other night, so its for 'our safety'" Kitty retold the story she had overheard in the cafeteria. "man that sucks" John looked up at Kitty making her blush again "I know tell me about it" Just as kitty was about to flirt some more Rogue grabbed her arm and stood up "anyways we to go, girly talk time, bye!" Both girls ran off giggling leaving John behind trying to figure out girls.  
  
Kitty ran in and sat on her bag chair while Rogue laid on her stomach on her bed "so jean said that there was someone that you didn't meet?" The peppy girl started off their conversation. "Yeah, she said he was green, had an accent, and was very rude" they both tried to picture him for a moment "oh he sounds charming, just your type" Then Kitty had a small pillow chunked at her head "Kitty?!" Kitty laughed "ok, ok I was just kidding. Sorry"  
  
Rogue and Kitty both laugh when all the sudden something broke through the window and grabbed Rogue's arm "kitty, help!" Rogue tried to struggle free from what it was that had her arm. Kitty ran over and very briefly touched rogue's face allowing Rogue to phase through the thing that had a hold on her. "Scott hurry!" Kitty yelled out the door and in a moment of minutes Scott came running in, in his pajamas. "What! What happened?" He was in a panic but was ready to go with battle visors and the whole shebang. "Something broke through the window and grabbed Rogue's arm" Kitty pointed to all the glass on the floor. "Are you ok?" Scott looked at her arm, it was slightly red but nothing appeared to be broken. Rogue got up and re- took her place on the bed "Yeah, I'll be fine. Could you just check outside?" Scott complied and cautiously looked out the window into the night. Nothing stirred the only thing there was the sound of the chirping crickets. "I don't see anything. I'm going to go get the professor, you yell if you hear anything" Both girls nodded in understanding and Scott left to find Xavier.  
  
"yeah if we're still here when you get back" Kitty talked to her self "anyways so what to wear tomorrow?" Rogue sat up "oo I know! wear the blue jean capris, the plain white shirt, and the pink sweater thing" Rogue was proud of her suggestion "yeah that would be really cute"  
  
kitty walked over to the closet and started to pull out clothes, then the thing came back through the window and again grabbed Rogue, but this time successfully pulls her through the window. "Scott hurry they've got Rogue!!!"  
  
A/N For those of you that already read this chapter, aren't you happy I fixed it? Well I am, and I won't be updating chapter 8? 9? Whatever till I finish fixing the story. Sorry Noah! -Shitaka 


	2. Chapter2:The Brotherhood's Plan

Chapter2: The Brotherhood's Plan Rogue who had just gotten pulled through a top story window now hits Toad's shoulder  
  
"let me go, you know when Logan finds out that I'm gone he's gonna be really, really mad. Put me down i can walk i know how. Put me down, put me down, put me down!"  
  
Toad looks at Mystique and Mystique replies  
  
"No, don't put her down she'll run away, I'm not saying she'll make it far but why risk it  
  
They approach a van  
  
"Put her in the back"  
  
Toad not trying to be polite tosses Rogue in and slams the door  
  
Rogue now talks to herself  
  
"My, it sure is dark in here"  
  
Gets increasingly louder  
  
"It sure would be nice if I could see!"  
  
Now she gets quiet again  
  
"But then again why would you care, you know you can't hurt me cause then they wouldn't be as motivated to rescue me. Where are we going anyway?"  
  
Toad getting madder w/ each word she says slams on the breaks  
  
"Does she ever shut-up!?"  
  
Mystique laughs  
  
"I don't know. Does it really matter? Anyways we're here and I won't carry her"  
  
They get out of the van, and toad opens the back  
  
"Oh please can I carry her''  
  
"Yes actually you do"  
  
Rogue moves to the back of the van  
  
"I want to walk"  
  
Toad enters the van  
  
"Does it really look like I care?"  
  
Toad pulls Rogue out by her arm and picks here up as the begin moving to a small jet  
  
Rogue rolls her eyes  
  
"Oy" Mystique looks at Toad "Watch the girl, when we have Magneto you can fly the plane" Toad drops Rogue on a small couch in the back of the plane "Oh goody can I really?" Rogue sits up and looks around the plane "Uh. so, you been doing this a long time?" Toad totally ignores here  
  
"Right, so what do you do exactly, I mean power wise" Toad still ignores her "you're not much of a conversationalist are you, my dad always said that when you're not doing much talking is good, you learn things about people that you never knew" "apparently you don't care"  
  
Toad seems to be coming annoyed "I know you talk I heard you on the van, am I annoying you?" "So did I hear correctly in assuming that were going to pick up Magneto, Cause he's like in some plastic prison, with really tight security, and I get to stay on the plane right? Oh and I, I'm not talking to him, he tried to kill me last time, and I bet you're the guy I didn't meet, boy were they right when they said I didn't wan to meet you, I mean here I am doing nothing but trying to make innocent conversation and you've been ignoring me the whole time. Can she watch me? I'll bet she's be lots nicer to be stuck w/ over you!"  
  
Toad still ignoring Rogue walks to the front of the plane which seems like its landing  
  
Mystique walks to the back of the plane  
  
"we picked up Magneto 3 hours ago, we're here"  
  
Rogue appears to be confused  
  
"So exactly how long have I been talking to myself"  
  
"in 10 minutes about 6 hours"  
  
"So do I get food, or do I get to starve"  
  
mystique moves on down the hallway  
  
"Follow me, Magneto would like a word w/ you"  
  
"oh yay"  
  
Magneto stands facing a fire place w/ his back to the door which Rogue and Mystique stand in  
  
"Welcome, I suppose you're wondering why we've captured you again"  
  
Rogue moves further in the room  
  
"probably cause you need to kill me again, worked like a charm last time"  
  
"No you'll live this time, but we do need to acquire your power again"  
  
"what for?"  
  
"Well to power an invention that will simply make you "X-MEN" see things our way"  
  
"Tough luck you ain't using me"  
  
"Don't be so sure" 


	3. Chapter3:Oh Where Oh Where Could Our Lit...

Chapter 3: Where oh Where Could Our Little Rogue Be  
  
Rogue now lay on the cold cement ground in a dark room, after her un- eventful meeting w/ Magneto. She lay wondering to the exact tee what they're going to do w/ her, if she'll be rescued and on the other side if she'll get a real room.  
  
Mystique enters  
  
"Well come on"  
  
Rogue slowly sits up  
  
"Come on where"  
  
"Well it's fine by me if you want to sleep on the cement"  
  
Rogue finally stands and dusts off  
  
"Um no actually I'd rather not, so I get a bed?"  
  
Mystique pauses to think  
  
"Well it's a futon, it folds into a bed though, however I'll bet you'll love to hear its location"  
  
"as long as it ain't near that one green dude or Magneto I'll be happy as a clam"  
  
"then come along un-happy clam"  
  
mystique begins walking down the hallway  
  
Rogue slowly follows  
  
"so exactly who is it by"  
  
"oh the person you called the green dude, and he does have a name"  
  
"like he told me"  
  
"and did you ask, I mean I heard you ask a many things but I didn't hear you once ask him his name, I believe you me he won't respond welly to green dude"  
  
"well then what's his name"  
  
"hmmm in this case I've forgotten, you'll have to ask"  
  
"ain no way am I talking to that inconsiderate non talkative person who has kid-napped me twice, and pulled me through my window from the 4th story"  
  
Mystique turned around smugly  
  
"my you just don't have a clue"  
  
Mystique slowly shakes her head and begins to leave"  
  
"your room is right there, meals will be brought to you, and you aren't to leave"  
  
"what don't I have a clue too!?"  
  
Rogue sits on her slightly soft mattress and begins to talk to herself  
  
*sighs* ok, I'm in a room near green dude's, I can't leave, and I don't have a clue to something. Let me see wait.I can't leave.that's like an invitation to leave.I mean I would like to know my way around if I do ever get the chance to leave  
  
Rogue slips off her tennis shoes and exits the room in her socks into the dark hallway. She makes her way to a door we/ light coming from it and she cracks it open just a bit where she sees Toad and Mystique having a quiet conversation over coffee.  
  
Toad takes a drink of his coffee  
  
"Tell you what I ain't got no clue why we always have to use her. She doesn't every shut-up, did you here her on the plane? That has got to be the noisiest ride I was ever on, she was quieter on the van.  
  
Mystique quietly chuckles to herself  
  
"I mean correct me if I'm wrong if you where asking me a million questions and I hadn't responded wouldn't you know that I don't intend on responding to anything"  
  
Mystique set down her coffee cup  
  
"well I would but that's because I know you, you know this is the first time she's actually seen you"  
  
"so"  
  
Mystique slowly shakes her head and slightly giggles  
  
"so she doesn't know what to expect, I mean did you see her when we got here she's terrified of all of us despite what she says, and she's even more of afraid of you, I think she's afraid of you over magneto."  
  
Toad stands up and walks over to lean against the counter  
  
"I wouldn't be"  
  
"of course you wouldn't be and I wouldn't be either, but she when of them "good girl" types you know, and all she knows is what she's heard. Do you know what she's been calling you since she doesn't know your name?"  
  
"nope what?''  
  
"I believe she was referring to you as green dude"  
  
"oh yeah that's original, so what do you think we're gonna have to do?"  
  
"I don't believe we'll have to do anything, just get her to do stuff where she'll leave energy behind, then we wait for them to rescue her, ambush them, and put them in the machine, they become "brothers" and life is easy because everything is seen from our perspective"  
  
"well Mystique if you'll excuse me my day's been longer than your and I'm going to bed"  
  
mystique stands up and gives toad a friendship hug  
  
"good-night then"  
  
"night"  
  
Toad heads for the door  
  
Rogue begins to panic not knowing what to do (to get away before Toad comes out)  
  
"Toad wait one more thing, you need to check on the girl every once in a while to make sure she stays in her room"  
  
while they were talking rogue made a dart back to her room almost missing it  
  
"alright night again"  
  
Toad heads towards his room and peeks in Rogue's room like he was told  
  
Rogue looks at him questioningly  
  
"what?"  
  
"nothing I'm supposed to make sure you're in you room"  
  
"oh so now you speak to me, alright sure don't talk to me when I'm talking to you, you don't make any sense now plz leave my room"  
  
"whatever"  
  
Rogue talks to herself  
  
"yeah right whatever, ain't got no business looking in my room, toad, lol that's funny, I know he looks like one, but I don't think it would be something to be used, but then again I'm not and don't intend to be w/ the brotherhood, maybe they like weird names, I mean they have too.Mystique is the only one w/ a good name"  
  
The next morning Mystique enters Rogue's room  
  
"wake up sleeping beauty, you honestly didn't think you wouldn't be doing anything did you? Come on up, up.  
  
Rogue wakes up sleepily and rubs her eyes  
  
"what do you want"  
  
"I want a new car, but I don't have one, but you have to get dressed because Magneto needs you to do something"  
  
"get dressed?, I don't have any clothes it's not like I had anytime to pack, and why should I do anything for him?"  
  
"as if you have a choice, and you do have clothes"  
  
Mystique points to a corner where a pile of clothes lays  
  
''Fine whatever, but I'm not changing in here, anyone could look in"  
  
"no one is gonna look"  
  
"so that's not the point, someone could"  
  
"get dressed now or I'll have Toad make sure no one looks"  
  
"fine, gosh don't gotta threaten me"  
  
Rogue gets dressed and again enters Magneto's lair  
  
"what do you want this time?"  
  
"ah welcome again, you see that phone over there"  
  
Magneto points to a phone in the corner  
  
"I need you to call someone at the Xavier mansion"  
  
"why"  
  
"I did not ask to be questioned I said call damn it and I mean call!"  
  
Rogue becomes a little startled  
  
"ok gosh sorry"  
  
Rogue quickly dials in a number  
  
"hi can I talk to Bobby, it's Rogue"  
  
"hello?"  
  
"hey, Bobby, I was told to call someone and you're the only number I've memorized so far, but take down the information on the caller id and give it to Scott, ok?"  
  
"yeah alright gotcha, we're gonna come get you, so stay in one piece, alright bye"  
  
"bye, happy?"  
  
"Take her back to her room, have her use the computer or something, or rather let her do whatever she wants, the more energy she uses the better"  
  
Mystique grabs Rogue's shoulder  
  
"come on"  
  
"where are we going"  
  
"what's your favorite thing to do"  
  
"Right now? Well right now at this point in my life my favorite thing to do would be to have skin contact w/ someone but as you know that won't be happening"  
  
Mystique stops  
  
"what if I told you, that our little machine we have here could fix that, what if I told you that our machine could make everyone who uses it control their power?  
  
Rogue stands there in complete shock  
  
"you mean that w/ my powers, your machine could let me touch someone, skin on skin"  
  
Mystique gives a smile  
  
"well that would be part of controlling your powers wouldn't it"  
  
"what do I have to do"  
  
"honey all you gotta do is waste a lot of energy, exercise in the work out room would be good, you could walk the halls, swim in the pool, just move  
  
Back at the Xavier mansion  
  
A motorcycle pulls up at the gate.it's Logan, Logan enters the mansion and sees Orroro  
  
"hey storm"  
  
"Logan welcome back"  
  
"Where's Rogue"  
  
Scott enters  
  
"oh boy, hey Logan, we have some bad news"  
  
"where's Rogue"  
  
"well she uh"  
  
"where is she!?"  
  
Storm breaks in  
  
"Toad broke through the girls' window and kidnapped Rogue, she's gone, but, but we do know where she is and we're going get her"  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"it'll be alright we're going to get her" 


	4. Chapetr 4:Betrayed

Chapter 4: Betrayed  
  
1 week later, Rogue is in sitting on her bed, and Mystique walks in  
  
"you look like someone you drained life energy from"  
  
"I'm really tired but I can't sleep, does that thing got enough power yet"?  
  
"actually yes it does, so I take it you aren't feeling much like a social bug"  
  
"tch (sounds like tish) no not really"  
  
"maybe you'll feel better if you get some food in ya, tell you what you can eat in the kitchen w/ us"  
  
"ok"  
  
Rogue follows Mystique into the Kitchen where Toad getting his frozen meal out of the microwave, Toad smiles at Mystique and basically ignores Rogue, Mystique walks over to the freezer and pulls out two more frozen meals and she puts them in the microwave  
  
"did you here, they're on their way"  
  
Mystique sits down across from Toad, and Rogue just stares at the microwave  
  
"well then I suppose we'd better set it up"  
  
"yeah Magneto would like us to do that after lunch"  
  
Toad smiles and laughs to himself getting his mind off his conversation w/ Mystique, he's just noticed that when Rogue opened the microwave because it went off one of the meals lids blew off and splattered all over her white shirt  
  
"shut-up it ain't that funny"  
  
"no actually it really is"  
  
Mystique clears her throat to get Toad's attention again  
  
"like I was saying he would like us to get it up after lunch"  
  
"I just don't get why he can't do it himself, I mean they are metal he doesn't have to touch it"  
  
"stop complaining you act like they'd be heavy to you"  
  
"I'm not complaining but I probably do need to start lifting again or I'll be down to only lifting 800 and 1800 "  
  
"oh no not that, it's still way then I can lift"  
  
"I know"  
  
Rogue breaks in  
  
"You can lift how much?!??"  
  
Mystique giggles  
  
"Normally I can press 1 ton on my arms and 2 tons w/ my legs"  
  
"that's a lot"  
  
"should be more, but Mystique I'm gonna go set the machines up, you get ready this is gonna be interesting"  
  
"bye"  
  
"was he lying"  
  
"hon it's part of his power least that's what we assume"  
  
"what does him mean get ready?"  
  
"don't you wanna look your best for your rescue?"  
  
"I get to go home?"  
  
"sure do"  
  
"oh gosh, it's gonna be wonderful when I'm back, I didn't realize how much I liked it there till I was brought here"  
  
"go to your room and get your clothes on"  
  
Rogue exits  
  
That Night: A red beam blasts through Magneto's main entrance door and in walk, Scott, Storm, Logan, and Jean. Mystique comes out and begins to Fight w/ storm and Toad takes on Jean, Logan and Scott look for Rogue. Toad lures Jean into the room where the machines are then he disappears from her sight, when she is in front of the machine he swings down from the ceiling and kicks her in and about the same time Mystique fights Storm into the same room and Toad grabs Storm's arm w/ his tongue and flings her into the other machine and again shuts the lid, Toad and Mystique exit to find Cyclops and Wolverine. Storm and Jean emerge from the machines w/ an almost evil look in their eyes, they too go after Cyclops and Wolverine and Jean comes across Cyclops first  
  
"Scott"  
  
"what?"  
  
Jean uses her power and picks Scott up and throws him into the wall at the far end of the hallway knocking him out, she uses her powers again and has him float beside her till she gets to the room w/ the machines and she sets him in one but forgets to close the lid and storm re-enters the room  
  
"jean"  
  
"what"  
  
"I know we're just supposed to change them to be on the better side our side, but don't you think that a certain someone just doesn't seem to be cut out for this whole thing"  
  
"no, he's cut out for it, cut out for it very well, I just don't like him because of that, it makes me look like I'm not cut out for it"  
  
"we could kill him and say Logan or Scott got to him first"  
  
"yeah I like that, we'll say Scott did it"  
  
Meanwhile Logan walks down a hallway and finally finds Rogue  
  
"logan!"  
  
"are you alright"  
  
"yeah I'm great"  
  
"alright come on we gotta get back to the jet"  
  
"we can't leave yet"  
  
"why"  
  
"my powers, they said if I used the machine it would control my powers"  
  
"what machine?"  
  
"the one that needed a little of my powers to get it started"  
  
"we probably need to destroy it"  
  
"but my powers"  
  
"I can almost guarantee you it won't do a thing and will do something to mess w/ your head"  
  
"fine"  
  
Rogue leads Logan to the machines and Storm corners Toad and signals Jean  
  
"Both of you need to go find the others and get them in the machines"  
  
Storm smiles  
  
"we will, we just want to do something else real fast"  
  
Storm who is standing under a skylight sends down a huge bolt of lighting that hits Toad and sends him through two walls and he slides along the marble floor till he comes to a stop, Storm and Jean continue on to find Logan. When Logan and Rogue arrive in the room where the machines are Scott is gone. Logan slices the control box breaking the machines. Scott finds Toad who is finally slowly getting up, Scott pushes him up against the wall having caught him off guard .  
  
"What did you do to Jean"  
  
Toad still being Soar just pushes Scott aside and Starts to head toward the front door  
  
"hey I'm talking to you"  
  
"I heard you, and I'm beginning to think what we did wasn't that great"  
  
"I could've told you that"  
  
"They've been changed, they think the same as Magneto, Sabertooth, Mystique and myself think, but somehow or another they've attacked me too.  
  
"tell me how to fix them and I won't kill you"  
  
"how about you get me outta here while they're like this and I'll tell you"  
  
"you've got to be kidding"  
  
"they plan on killing me anyway, and if you kill me you still won't know how to get them back"  
  
"fine, but if you try anything you ain't making it out of there because I can almost guarantee none of the students will like your being there"  
  
Scott and Toad head for the jet and get there at the same time as Logan and Rogue, and Logan approaches Scott  
  
"what the hell is he doing here?"  
  
"we had no choice?"  
  
"where's Jean and Storm"  
  
"They're staying here that's why we need him, the changed them they're part of the brotherhood now, he's gonna tell us how to change them back"  
  
"why"  
  
"because apparently they still don't like him, and they tried to kill him"  
  
"fine, but I'm not letting him anywhere near Rogue"  
  
"He's been around he the whole time she was here"  
  
"that's not the point, lets get the hell outta here" 


	5. Chapter5:The Revival

Chapter5: The Revival  
  
The X-jet lands and everyone gets off, the Professor comes in  
  
"where's Storm and Jean, and why do we have an un-expected guest?"  
  
Scott removes his visor and puts on his ruby quartz glasses  
  
"they have a machine and Jean and Orroro got put in it and now they're w/ them, and he's gonna tell us how to get them back"  
  
"he couldn't tell you there?"  
  
"Storm and Jean tried to kill him"  
  
"so he came here? Well Toad I hope you know that not everyone will take your being here easy, so step in my office tell me how to get back Orroro and Jean"  
  
Toad follows the Professor in to his office  
  
"now the machine"  
  
"all you have to do is get them back in the machine and they'll be same as they were" ] "so we'll have to fight against them, but tell me, why were you so willing to tell us how to get them back?"  
  
The Professor uses his power to read Toad's mind but Toad isn't paying attention and doesn't realize  
  
"the last thing I need is someone on my team trying to kill me and when they're gone, I'm going back"  
  
The Professor gives a faint smile knowing what he's really thinking, then Bobby approaches The Professor's office, he sees Toad gives a mad look and walks off  
  
"I'll have to think where to put you tonight, as you saw w/ him not many of the students here will welcome you"  
  
Kitty walks by w/ Rogue and she sees Toad she gasps grabs Rogue's arm and they phase to the basement  
  
"I'll have to talk to everyone, for now just stay here"  
  
The Professor now uses his powers to talk to everyone in their mind and he tells them to go to the auditorium  
  
At The Auditorium:  
  
"Now students I know a few of you have seen our guest. And I also know many of you don't like him, in some areas I can't say I blame you considering the past two events. However he is here to help us retrieve Ms. Grey and Ms. Monroe. So don't try to attack him, be on your best behavior, you are dismissed go to lunch. John . Bobby. hold up a second. It'll only be for tonight  
  
John turns around and pleads to the Professor  
  
"no Professor please not our room, he kidnapped Rogue twice"  
  
"it's only for one night, and yes Bobby you do have to be nice, now go to lunch"  
  
"I hate the facts he can read minds"  
  
Bobby and John pass the Profs. Office  
  
"yeah, but the sooner he's gone the better"  
  
The Next Day: They are back at the brotherhood's place, The X-Jet contains Logan, Toad, Scott, and professor. Logan stands up  
  
"did you say that we had to put them back in the machine and turn it on again?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"I well kind of destroyed it, right through the control box"  
  
"actually you shut down the entire kitchen, I set it up for it to appear as it controlled the machine"  
  
"then how do you operate it?"  
  
"manually"  
  
they enter, Strom, Jean, and Mystique are waiting for them. Logan takes on Mystique who decides to take the form of Toad and Scott and Toad go fight jean and Storm. Scott takes out Jean easily and carries her to the machine, she emerges and she and Scott help Toad who just slimed Strom when she passes out Scott shoots the junk off and they put her in the machine. Meanwhile Mystique as Toad is still fighting Logan, she jumps on the wall and uses her tongue to pick Logan up and throw him across the room, then she slimes him. Scott runs in just in time and shoots the stuff off and shoots Mystique off the wall and they all run to the X-Jet, but the Professor who is now by the door Signals Toad over  
  
"thank-you for your help, the others may not say it but they are all grateful"  
  
"I was just looking out for myself"  
  
"I know what you're really thinking, you've seem to have forgotten my power, my gift. I know what you were thinking yesterday and quite frankly it's up to you, but my offer stands only now, when we're gone we aren't coming back. So you can come w/ us or remain here"  
  
"it's not for me, I've been like this since I can remember"  
  
"perhaps a new memory is in order, but like I said it's your decision and anyone at my school is welcome to leave at anytime, but while they're there they find protection from those who hate and fear them, education, hot meals, clothing, anything one would need and so they get to live their lives as normally as one can, it's all just a matter of adapting, all I'm saying is try it and maybe in a while it will be for you"  
  
"alright, but I really don't know how long I'll be there"  
  
Professor uses his powers to tell everyone what's going on so thwey don't ask questions. Toad boards the jet and Scott smiles and nods as does jean, Logan doesn't do anything really, and Storm slides over revealing a free seat which Toad takes. At the mansion professor again tells everyone (students) what's going on. Bobby and John come down the stairs but John stands by the bottom as Bobby approaches Toad.  
  
"ok, sorry for being so rude yesterday, thanks for helping to get back our fave teaches. Professor told us everything and well we don't mind if you crash in our room w/ us"  
  
"alright" 


	6. Chapter6: Matter of Adapting

Chapter6: Matter of Adapting DISCLAIMER: I forgot to mention in Chapter 5 but for the purposes of my story I'm changing Toad's normal age of about 26 to 19. Like I said it's for the purposes of my story, don't worry it'll all work out.  
  
"ok so I heard something from Rogue, does that Mystique lady, person, whatever she is ever wear clothing.  
  
Toad and Bobby head up the stairs after hooking back up w/ John  
  
"well only when she morphs"  
  
"so in other words she basically walks around naked"  
  
"no, yes, I don't know. Ok like you know furry animals they don't wear clothing but they're not naked, get it?"  
  
"no not really, but I'm sure it'll hit me sooner or later"  
  
They all 3 sit at the top of the stairs purposely blocking them, John sits sideways and now talks to Toad"  
  
"So like how old is she?"  
  
Toad scratches his head "Mystique I believe is somewhere around 24, I'm not quite sure"  
  
Kitty and Rogue walk through the front doors coming from outside  
  
"Kitty would you relax, he's not gonna hurt you, anyways you can phase anything"  
  
"Rogue that's not the point. He pulled my best friend through a window, he's one of them"  
  
They sit down on a small couch  
  
"one of who, if you haven't noticed yet everyone here is a mutant"  
  
"Rogue I just don't know.like  
  
"he's never hurt. he's basically ignored me for the most part. And for the most part none of them have except for Magneto he tried to kill me, but Kitty please show a little decency and stop acting like he's gonna kill everyone"  
  
Kitty slowly shakes her head "I'll try but no promises"  
  
"swear"  
  
"what Rogue I said no promises"  
  
"a swear isn't a promise it's better, I promise and I swear, he can't be that bad he helped us, and think he can be nice, but he won't be if you aren't"  
  
"Rogue." Rogue does a little puppy face "fine, this is so dumb"  
  
Rogue shrugs " and you point would be"  
  
Kitty sighs " I Kitty M. Pryde do promise and swear on mine being a mutant that I will be nice to." She looks at Rogue confused  
  
"oh Toad sorry" Rogue gives that kinda oops look  
  
"Toad from now until I..."  
  
"say it you have to say it"  
  
"die, happy I said die"  
  
Rogue stands up "thank-you let's get a snack I'm hungry"  
  
Kitty as well stands up "wait aren't you gonna swear"  
  
Rogue raises her left arm " I Rogue do promise and swear on mine being a mutant that I will be nice to Toad till I die. However I didn't say we had to talk to him, because I'm still mad that he let me talk to myself for 6 hours, I mean just totally ignoring me I think we was counting all the screws or something"  
  
They both laugh and run off to the kitchen, and Toad who had been watching them like Bobby and John none of them hearing a word, looks confused  
  
"and what exactly were they doing" Toad looks at John  
  
"well they were swearing something, wish I knew what"  
  
Bobby who had been laying down sits up quickly "they're going to their room, and that dance is tonight"  
  
"airduct" John and Bobby head to a closet  
  
"why exactly are you going to and airduct"  
  
"Come on we'll show ya" Bobby gestures Toad over  
  
"ok what are we doing?"  
  
"just come one"  
  
all 3 of them get up in the airduct when they finally get to the end we see Kitty, Rogue, and Amara (she was in x-men the movie, the scene where Bobby introduces himself, when Rogue is Talking to Kitty, there's a girl between them and that's Amara) Amara is a computer and the music for Anastasia's One Day in Your life begins to play (it's karaoke) the 3 girls grab karaoke machine microphones and they sing 1 at a time to the verses as if they were the original artists, and it sounds pretty good. Naturally of course being girls they dance too. John, Bobby and Toad, just watch, and eventually Rogue sits at the comp and selects another song which is Toni Braxton's Unbreak My Heart and as they begin singing again John sneezes and all 3 girls turn right to the air duct. The guys turn around fast and basically slide all the way out  
  
Toad dusts himself out "man if you don't want them to know you're up there u can't sneeze"  
  
John throws his arms up in the air surrendering "its dusty up there" he now dusts off himself as does Bobby  
  
"well it is an airduct" all 3 girls exit the room and in a line starting w/ kitty and ending w/ Rogue they one bye one cross their arms and shoot mad looks at them  
  
Kitty comes out of her crossed arm position and places her hands on her hips "John just what do you think you were doing? Bobby remember the last time you got up there, made a wrong turn and fell in Ms. Monroe's room while she was changing, I'm surprised you have the nerve to go back up there, and you She points to Toad " I know you're new around here, and I'm sure you know I'm not a big fan of yours but know this, you now have your little warning next time your gonna get the same thing they're gonna get"  
  
Rogue steps forward and stands practically nose to nose w/ Bobby "Remember my power? Well you and John here are about to get a big dose of it" She turns around flipping her hair in Bobby's face then Kitty and Amara turn around and the exit back into their room  
  
Toad leans back against the stairs and laughs "That's funny, you two are gonna get beat up by girls"  
  
Bobby walks around in small circles staring at the ground "it's not funny they hurt, Kitty has claws"  
  
"John nods his head "oh yeah"  
  
"and Rogue well we all know what she can do, and now she only takes enough to knock you out for about five minutes but then she parades around w/ your power and when you wake up she hits you w/ it and then they yell"  
  
"and y6et you still go spy on them"  
  
John sits down facing Toad "of course that's half the fun girls act weird when they think no one is watching anyways after you've been zapped a few times by Rogue you get used to it and it doesn't hurt so bad, and its not like they actually care if they did they'd tell someone"  
  
Bobby walks over and leans against a wall" but anyways we're supposed to be helping you adapt, main things to know. Number 1if you spy on the girls you get one warning then they hurt, number two don't fall in Storm's room while she's dressing she gets mad, three when Logan's around you probably don't want to be especially if you're hanging w/ us while were w/ the girls, four when the lights outside the room go off do not go into the hallways. Five the professor always knows what you're doing. Other than that it's pretty much whatever, you'll have to talk to the professor to see if you get to be privileged and go off campus we all are allowed because our mutation kept off looking the same but if you do well enough here the professor has a device that makes you look like an everyday person which is what half the students that go outside have"  
  
"Do you two go out w/ the red head and the brunette"  
  
John laughs "you better learn their names or they'll kill red head is Kitty, she's my girlfriend, the brunette is Rogue she used to go w/ Bobby now she doesn't the broke up"  
  
"no offense to Rogue but I wouldn't figure her to be dating anyone"  
  
Bobby walks over and stands by John "well that's the great thing about Rogue" That night it's the dance and Bobby John and Toad are standing on the wall being non socialists for now "you see Rogue doesn't let her power get to her, she wear her gloves and no one cares, which is the great thing about being here" Kitty walks over while lifestyles of the rich and famous by good charlotte is playing and she grabs John to dance and Toad and Bobby laugh then Rogue comes and grabs Bobby and Toad laughs and gets surprised by Amara grabbing him 


	7. Chapter7: In The Past

Chapter 7: In The Past  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own X-Men they belong to Marvel. Again Toad is 19, and I know his name is Mortimer and I can't spell his last name, but I prefer to name him like on x-men evolution. So I will be calling him Todd Tolensky ok? Don't yell at me it's my fic, I can call him Mary Ann if I want.  
  
I t was the next day after the dance  
  
"Oh I hate it when it's our room's turn to do house cleaning" Kitty sprayed more wood polish on the baseboards as Rogue swept up behind her.  
  
"Amara aren't you gonna help?" Rogue turned to the girl who was re-applying her lipstick.  
  
"I am I supposed to mop, can't mop till you get done sweeping" Amara gave a little smirk, the frowned as Rogue pointed to the swept area behind her. "fine" Amara picked up her Swiffer Wet Jet and began to mop.  
  
"Wasn't that dance great last night?" Rogue turned to kitty with bright eyes  
  
"yes, Rogue the dance was awesome, gosh John is such a dork, it's fun to dance with him" Kitty continued to spray and wipe  
  
"I think that Toad guy was holding back, he defiantly looks like he could dance, but he wouldn't move. Maybe next time" Amara smiled and continued to mop behind Rogue  
  
"Hey what's in here?" A door opened where Kitty had be dusting, it looked like the room had been ignored for a very long time. There were piles and piles of home video taped and dust everywhere. In the corner there was an old television and a, a, a Video player (such ancient things) "wow look at this, I'll bet we have to clean this room too, but since we're here we might as well play a video while we wait" Kitty ran in and started to rummaging through the piles of tapes then held one up and Rogue took it  
  
"X-Men young and youthful" Rogue read the title of the tape allowed then popped in the player. The girls sat around the tv and watched (the door had shut automatically)  
  
(now viewing the video) professor Xavier sits at his desk talking to the camera "Day 15, cerebro says all of these kids are mutants but I've yet to see any signs of any gifts. Today will be last day observing them. The camera turns to outside first looking at two girls jump roping.  
  
A young kitty twirls one end of the rope while the other is tied to a tree, a young Marie is jumping and singing a silly ditty "Strawberry shortcake cherry on top tell me the name of your sweet heart is it A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T" on the letter T Marie tripped. Kitty dropped the rope "Marie you have to kiss someone with a name starting with the letter T, there's only one guy, Todd" Kitty smiled and nodded to her left where Todd was standing talking to a young Bobby and John.  
  
At that scene in the video John, Bobby, and Toad walked into the room with a small girl nicknamed the Placer. Next thing the knew they were cast into the video, same age but powerless.  
  
Everybody looked the same, mostly everybody. Older Kitty turned with her jaw on the ground when she saw Toad without his mutation. "what" Rogue looked at her friend, turned, then had the same expression. Toad just laughed, he knew what he looked like without his power. There stood a guy who was very fit. Had tan (not green) skin, brown eyed, brown hair with blonde tips, and a great smile (normal teeth and gums).  
  
"Your power does nothing for you" Amara decided to speak first"  
  
"hey, that's me" Toad pointed out to Todd who young Marie was walking over to.  
  
"That's you?! But that's me and I'm about to, to.um ok." Rogue looked at her younger version flirt with the twelve year old boy.  
  
"marie, Marie I landed on J! I get to Kiss John!" kitty ran over and began to flirt with John, Bobby just stared with goo-goo eyes at 17 year old Ororo.  
  
"I knew you always liked my Kitty" the older john talked to the older Kitty who just blushed.  
  
As the Young Todd was about to kiss Marie, an 18 year old version of Jean grey let out a shriek as the chair she had been starring at started to float above her and she couldn't shake it off, everyone's thoughts started to flood her head, she covered her ears to block out the sound but nothing would stop it.  
  
19 year old Blue eyed Scott (no shades yet) went to help his girlfriend but then his eyes started to pound then a bright red optic beam shot through the tree in front of him and he quickly shut his eyes. Ororo screamed and ran over to the younger kids to get them away. As she began to become frightened the skies turned from blue to pitch black thunder rolled and lighting was hitting all over the place and the wind picked up to 30 MPH gusts.  
  
Marie turned back to her crush then backed up "Todd. Todd are you feeling alright? You don't look so well. Before the young Marie's eyes Todd was becoming what we now know as Toad.  
  
Across the field a young Raven Darkholme was brushing her hair while a young Victor Creed laughed at the people becoming mutants across the field. He smile flipped he grew long hair and claws, he frowned more when his beautiful Girlfriend with the prettiest tan formed into a blue mutant who quickly morphed into what he was. As if on cue a slightly younger magneto arrived by helicopter and called raven and Victor to come quickly.  
  
"we need to pick up one more" magneto lifted the helicopter and landed in front of Todd who quickly boarded the aircraft leaving his young girlfriend alone.  
  
Bobby ran back to his 3other friends, tripped, and fell. Every step he took there was ice and a huge sheet of ice appeared when he fell. John foolishly took out his brand new lighter and held the small flame trying to melt the ice so Kitty wouldn't slip. Unexpectedly the flame became huge and all the ice melted John shut the lighter and ran away holding kitty's hand. Or he thought, kitty's hand phased through his own.  
  
Bobby got up and grabbed Marie's hand then stopped as her gift began to drain him. She shrieked. All four ran off in different directions. Jean led Scott with Ororo following to the large mansion near by. A man in a wheel chair was by the gate.  
  
"sir, we were watching 5 kids we have to go find them" Ororo told the man, everything that had just happened.  
  
"Ororo Munroe, the children will be alright. Everything will be just fine. Welcome to my school for Gifted Youngsters. You will find sanctuary here, you're in danger if you remain out there. With that the three teens followed Xavier in his mansion to become the first 3 students. The original X-Men.  
  
The weather was still gusty. Rogue ran on the streets where a heavy gust knocked her on the sidewalk giving her amnesia and knocking her power in the far back of her mind, letting it re-surface some years later. An orphanage found marie and she was quickly adopted by mr. and Mrs. D'ancento (thinks that's how it's spelt). Bobby got on the first train back to his parents and kept his power secret till he they became stronger and stronger. He received a letter from Xavier and told his parents he'd been accepted to a prep school and left for sanctuary. John ran all the way home, packed all his things, then he ran away and lived on the streets till some years later Xavier found him and offered him sanctuary as well.  
  
When Rogue's powers re-surfaced she like John ran away. She soon enough met up with a mutant named Wolverine who became a father figure to her. The both of them ended up at the Xavier where they all are now.  
  
Tape ends  
  
"Wow, that's weird, I don't remember that at all. I don't even remember being adopted either." Rogue starred blankly at the screen then stood up.  
  
"I kind of remember that happening, but I don't remember it clearly" John commented  
  
"I don't know it at all" Kitty stood and dusted off her pants. "I wasn't in it" Amara frowned then stood  
  
"No clue" bobby shook his head  
  
"I know bits and pieces but I can't remember it all. It was 7 years ago" Toad tried to remember more but he just drew blank after blank.  
  
As kitty removed the tape and they were all about to leave the professor wheeled in.  
  
"uh-oh" amara stood aside as the professor entered.  
  
a/n I know it didn't happen like that but I like it that way. But tell me what you think, I'm interested. R&R -Shitaka 


	8. Chapter8: A Long Night

Chapter 8: A Long Night  
  
A/N Well, that was a nice long while between updates! I've thought long and hard sorta about things that should happen in the near future. Enjoy!  
  
The professor smiled he could see the worry on their faces. "I see you've found my old study." Kitty nodded "What everyone of you just witnessed is the truth, I won't lie to you. You don't remember because I erased your memory, some of you like Toad here, ran away so fast it couldn't be completely erased. Rogue, however, did the erasing for me, and Amara, you know all of your past, you hadn't met anyone until you came here" Amara smiled she was relieved. "Now enough with the worried faces, I understand you all have a performance tonight anyways." John led everyone out of the room, and everyone went back to their own rooms.  
  
" hey, Toad can I ask you a question" Rogues stepped in front of him "you see the thing is, we have a band right? So, well John is the lead male vocal and our guitar player, but he decided that he was tired of playing the guitar and singing" Toad stopped  
  
"is this going anywhere" Rogue gave him and annoyed look "yes! Ok so anyways, my question, you look like you know how to play a guitar. Can you?" Rogue smiled "maybe" Toad went into their room "What's that supposed to mean?" Rogue followed "Maybe I can, maybe I can't?" he smiled she was getting so pissed "Oh come on! We have a performance tonight and John won't do it. This is John we're talking about it has really good guitar parts" Toad smirked "what songs"  
  
"Oy, numb, somewhere I belong, misunderstood, those are john's songs. Mine are easier but you'll just have to get over it. The voice within, 1000 miles, and good bye to you. Amara sings Wake me up inside, Kitty sings white flag, and bobby sings, if you're not the one, and someday. And we won't even make you sing" Rogue smiled and pleaded at the same time "fine" Rogue clapped "great, thank-you! Let's go" Toad starred at her "Now?" Rogue turned back to face him "yeah now, let's go" Toad shook his head and followed her to the auditorium.  
  
A Performance to Remember  
  
The curtains opened and Rogue stepped up to the mic, the entire school was there, teachers and students. "I'd like to thank you all for coming up, we have a new guitar player, but first here's john with numb" Rogue stepped back. She and kitty had opposite outfits Rogue wore a short tan skirt and a long sleeve shirt while kitty wore black pants and a tan belly shirt. Amara wore a tan and black dress. Toad was on the guitar, john at the mic, amara at the keyboard and Rogue and Kitty were back up"  
  
Amara started the keyboard the toad joined in with the guitar, this song was defiantly his style of music. Bobby sang the male back up then the girls joined in the chorus. As the song was reaching the end John sent smoke all over the stage and some fire works, as the song ended the smoke cleared and they were all gone. Everyone in the audience clapped and screamed it was a favorite. John walked back onto stage with rogue on his arm; after all she was lead female. "Glad you all enjoyed that, how about a round of applause for our guitar player" everyone clapped and toad waved very fast. "and now give it for Rogue with the voice within. Rogue had changed outfits and was now wearing a grayish silver dress, it had no shoulder but it did have attached long sleeves. Amara started on the piano "Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall" The night went on very smoothly and the whole mansion was happy. The band went to their after party in John and Bobby's room.  
  
"I think that was our best performance yet" Kitty shrieked "yeah man, thanks" John hit toad in the arm. "Bobby, you are taking me somewhere tonight right?" Kitty starred at her new boyfriend (things between her and John didn't work, and plus she got tired of Rogue flirting with John because for some odd reason he could touch her skin without any effect unless she wanted to hurt him) "yes kitty of course" John smiled at his girlfriend in his lap. They all went to the recreation room to watch Darkness Fall's on the big screen tv. Kitty and bobby on the love seat Couch, Rogue was cuddled up against John and toad was at the other end of the big couch. The movie ended and they were all about to go their separate ways "Toad why don't you stay over in our room tonight, the talk a lot about stuff you really don't want to hear on the weekends" The girls rolled their eyes and went to bed  
  
"that was awesome playing tonight, How'd you learn to play guitar like that" The guys were heading up to their room "I don't know, I've just been playing since before I can really remember" Toad looked to John "so you up for another gig next month, it'll give ya some time to learn the words" bobby walked through the door "sure" toad and john followed into the room "so, you and Kitty are going out now?" Toad sat in a chair across from Bobby and John's bed "yeah I asked her out 3 days ago, she wants to go out every night, but I don't get the much allowance, only 50 dollars a week" Bobby shook his head "so what do the girls talk about?" John looked confused "Oh, it's nothing, Logan left this morning and Rogue gets very depressed when he leaves, she was just happy till after the concert, she doesn't want to bring people down" Toad nodded  
  
"So, you can touch Rogue?" John smirked "yeah actually I can, when she lets me anyways, which is practically always be cause she loves that someone can touch her, it only hurts me when she pissed, but I normally try to avoid her then." Toad nodded "you an her go out" John looked up from the floor "no, I guess you could say we're just friends. Friends with benefits"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kitty sat on her bed with Rogue's head in her lap "How could he just leave, he didn't even stay for the stupid concert, and he didn't say good-bye he left a letter with his dog tags. Why does the past matter so much, he can't take care of me 1,000 miles away" Rogue cried and kitty brushed Rogue's hair with her fingers "he'll come back, he can sense if your in trouble and he always shows up in the knick of time, Everything will be ok" Kitty soothed her. It had been a long night. 


	9. PicNic

Chapter 8: Picnic

**A/N** It's coming, I swear! Just read on, we're getting there.

**Disclaimer: None of it, ok?**

Toad woke up that morning when one of Kitty's boots hit him in the head. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry" Kitty apologized and continued to rummage through the closet. "What are you doing here?" Toad sat up "Me? Well you know Rogue, ok well you don't, but she was all depressed, Logan left and all, she wanted to be alone. So Bobby said I could crash in here" Toad looked to Bobby who in turn just looked away and rubbed his neck.

Rogue then walked into their room and sat on the end of John's bed. "Rough night?" John let Rogue lean against him, as it seemed to comfort her. "Are you going to come with us?" Rogue looked towards Toad "go where?" Bobby threw a picture of him, Rogue, Kitty, and John at a waterfall "We go once a month to the waterfall, nice day for a picnic." Toad looked at the picture; it seemed like a nice spot, everyone was probably going to be swimming. '_I should go, it could be fun'_ Toad studied the picture a little while longer. "Why not?" Toad handed back the picture "Great" Rogue smiled.

About an hour later they had packed lunch and got permission to leave the campus. John was driving the Jeep that Scott had let them borrow, or at least Jean said that they could use it and she'd talk to Scott later. Toad road is the passenger seat, Bobby was behind John, Kitty was in the middle using Bobby as a pillow, and Rogue was behind Toad talking to Kitty. The drive was about two hours but no one was in a hurry, toad looked up in the rearview mirror and saw that Marie had fallen asleep. 'She so beautiful' where had that thought come from? '_Sure she's alright, but why do I care_?' Toad turned back forward and listened to the radio "In the End" was playing.

"Oh my god, it gets more beautiful every time we come! Rogue look at the flowers!" Kitty jumped over Rogue and out of the vehicle in excitement. Marie opened her eyes as Kitty's high-pitched laughter pierced her ears. "We should bring Jean and Ms. Munroe some for the classrooms" Rogue acknowledged that Kitty had been talking to her and grabbed her stuff from the backseat. "the water is cold as always though" Kitty grabbed her swimsuit from rogue, "now if you'll excuse us gentlemen, those are our bushes" Kitty points to a row of bushes and trees just beyond the car.

"So what do you think?" Bobby broke Toad out of his trance of watching the girls going off to change. "It's nice enough" Toad replied but only thinking to himself '_could of lived my life without coming here, but then again…_' Rogue emerged from behind the foliage wearing a simple yellow tankini. His thoughts were quickly disturbed when Kitty came out of nowhere behind him "come on! You can't sit in the car all day" Kitty grabbed him by the arm and drug him to where everyone else was setting up the beach area. "Lookin' good!" Bobby let out a wolf whistle when Kitty came into sight. Kitty dunned a bright pink halter type bikini that consisted of 3 strings, one for the top piece, and two to hold together the bottom. Bobby was slowly advancing towards kitty, but instead was quickly tackled into the water by John.

Toad laughed to himself in amusement '_they're so happy, if only they knew the half of what was going on outside they wouldn't be here. It may be secluded, but it's not safe_'

"Man you gotta come in!" John yelled from the water before being shoved under by Bobby. "No, I'm good" Toad sat on a rock and just watched everyone, Kitty and Rogue dove of the ledge on the side of the waterfall, and John and Bobby continued their wrestling match.

"Rogue what are we going to do about him?" Kitty sat on the ground after crawling from the freezing water. "About who?" Rogue wiped her face off with her hands. "Toad, look I've tried to be nice and all but come on, he's making it so difficult to like him. It's like he doesn't want to fit in or have fun, like he's just waiting for Magneto to like come back and rescue him or something."

"don't say that. I know he what your saying sometimes he makes me want to rip out all my hair he ticks off so bad, but do you think he's ever gonna stay if we don't try to let him fit in?" Rogue expressed her opinion "guess not. Lunch time!" Kitty and Rogue waded through the water to the bank that the food was located on.

"toad are you eating?" Rogue held up a sandwich "already ate" Toad gave a half smirk and Rogue thought for a moment on what he would have eaten and then her disgusted face when she found out. "you didn't." Toad nodded "I put it out of its misery." Rogue set the sandwich down "well now that I cant eat, anyone want to go walking with me?" Rogue looked around, John had finished eating and laid against the soft grass for a nap, and Bobby and Kitty were making up for lost time. "How about you, aren't gonna make me go alone are you?" Rogue looked up to the man who just recently was responsible for her loss of appetite. "do I have to?" Toad looked down on her as she pulled her jeans over her swimsuit followed by flip-flops and gloves "I'm not gonna make you do anything, I'll go alone and get lost, probably fall down a hole and starve to death, but I'll be fine." Rogue started to walk down the path "alright. My god, you could be a fuckin soap opera"

"so how are you enjoying you stay with us?" Rogue picked various flowers along the path.

"s'alright. I thought you never shut up, but now that I know your friend, you're like a mute button. Toad just walked along with his hands shoved in his pockets

"yeah, kitty is a bit high energy, but you gotta cut her some slack, she was a cheerleader at her old school"

"mind if I ask you a question?"

"anything"

"why are you and your friends pretending to be so nice to me? I'm not I good person, I've killed for the fun of it, I shouldn't be here, I don't deserve it." They had stopped walking momentarily

"well i---" the question had somewhat caught her off guard "its just-"

"Get 'em!" shouts came from behind them as a stick of lit dynamite was chunked their way. Rogue began to run desperately for her life, but lost toad, and continued to run alone. "they split up, this one's a goner" the men were dressed in heavy black gear and were right on Rogue's heels. SPLASH! Rogue looked behind her and realized she was on the edge of the 120 ft. waterfall. "we got her now" they were closing in "Rogue Jump!"

She didn't know where the voice came from, but what did she have to lose? She'd die for sure if she stayed, so she crossed her fingers and ran off the cliff. About half way down she felt something wrap around her legs and stop her dissension speed, and then she was slowly dropped into the water at about 10 ft. close. Toad quickly jumped down the side of the cliff, and grabbed rogue's arm as they fled the water. "Get in!" John opened the back door to the car and sped off as soon as they were safely inside.

* * *

At home, everyone except for toad rushed to the professor's office in means to explain what had happened. Rogue politely excused herself when she was done with her part, and was on her way to find her thinking spot. It was a place behind a small area of trees beyond the backyard there was a cliff that overlooked the ocean and it was so peaceful at sunset she could just stare into the sky for hours. Upon arrival, Rogue saw that her spot was currently being occupied. Toad appeared to be deep in thought, about what she didn't know, but he seemed upset. She wanted to go over and ask what was wrong, but then she saw or maybe it was her imagination, but she believed she saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

'She's here'

**A/N** Please don't hate me for taking soooooo long to update, its just you know school, work, boyfriends, ok I have now excuse but please tell me what you think. Your opnion counts!

-Shitaka

**(p.s. I think im gonna begin to hint at the romance in the next chappie, but only if you're nice ;)**


	10. Late Night Talk

Chapter 10: Late Night Talk

**A/N Hey everyone, I just thought I'd let you read another chappie, I promise the love will start soon! Just read and tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: **Wish I did, but unfortunately I don't

* * *

"Shh, quiet please. This is the last song of the night. If you'll pay attention to the words, our very own Rogue wrote the words and music for a friend whose name will remain undisclosed." Kitty quieted the audience as Rogue prepared for the performance of a lifetime. It had only been one day since the incident at the picnic, but a performance was promised, so a performance was given. The stage lights dimmed and the spot light shone gently on Marie's slender figure, Rogue took a deep breath and the music began. "I'll always remember It was late afternoon. It lasted forever, and ended so soon(yea). You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark gray sky. I was changed. In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside (deep inside). It was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry. The moment that I saw you cry. It was late in September, and I've seen you before (and you were) you were always the cold one;

But I was never that sure. You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark gray sky. I was changed. In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside (deep inside). It was there that I realized, that forever was in your eyes. The moment I saw you cry. I wanted to hold you. I wanted to make it go away. I wanted to know you. I wanted to make your everything, all right....I'll always remember..., It was late afternoon..., In places no one will find... In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside, (forever was in your eyes). It was now that I realized, That forever was in your eyes, The moment I saw you cry. Baby cry. The moment that I saw you cry; I think I saw you cry. The moment I saw you cry. (Fade out). I wanted to know you, I wanted to know you, I wanted to know you." The lights turned off and shouts, whistles, and overwhelming applause was heard. When the lights came back on, there was a standing ovation. Everyone stepped forward and bowed, the curtains closed, and they all retired to their rooms.

"Rogue? Can I, we need to talk." Toad caught up behind Marie and tapped her on the back. "Um…sure. Kitty, I'll catch in a lil bit." Rogue followed toad out to the secluded pool area. "what is it?" she sat on one of the lounge chairs. Toad kept his back to her, "I knew you were there, yesterday." Rogue looked down on her feet. "I wasn't spying, I kinda found that spot after I was here, no one ever went there, it's a good place to think."

"I wasn't crying, im not a fucking baby" her turned and faced her, she couldn't tell if he was mad or just a little embarrassed.

"you know, crying isn't a bad thing. Scientific studies actually found that it is healthy, gets rid of bad hormones and stuff. I cry. I always thought it was a nice quality to find in a guy, crying. It shows he has emotions…"

"I wasn't crying!"

"ok! Geeze, I never said you were, that's not what I meant. I just…you seemed upset, and I felt bad." Marie never did like being yelled at, and she could no longer look him in the face, so her attention was turned towards the reflection of the moonlight in the pool water. A small tear fell off her cheek.

"im sorry, God damn it!" he picked up a rock as through at a nearby tree. "what am I fucking doing here? I don't belong here, I should have never come." He sat on a lawn chair next to rogue and stared at the ground.

"no, don't say that. I'm glad that you're here, I just don't handle yelling well. Could you tell me what you were thinking about?" Rogue's gloved hand grabbed his causing him to look up at her sad face.

He sighed "things. I can't hardly remember ever being normal, all I've ever known is this" gave a disgusted expression at himself as he held up his hands. "I wandered on the streets for months, hell probably more than a year. I traveled mostly at night, that way I didn't have to hear all the screaming from my appearance. Well one day a man by the name or Eric Lenssher (I apologize for spelling) found me and offered sanctuary. The brotherhood was the closest thing to a family I ever had! Sure it wasn't big and we didn't all get along at times, but they had my back, and I had theirs. I left. I fucking came here, a place I don't deserve. Do you know what I've done? How many people I've killed for the sheer pleasure of it?" Rogue flinched slightly as she felt a small twinge of fear. "that's not the half of it, I've done terrible things, that no one will ever forgive me for. I'm not worth it. You're damn right I felt bad, there's not one day that I didn't wish I were dead. That's what I was thinking about." He got up and started to head back towards the mansion.

"wait." She called after him and he stopped "I forgive you. I know it's not the same, but I've heard john's stories too. Yesterday you asked why I'm so nice to you. Xavier built this school to give us a second chance, a safe haven, where we can learn that our powers can be used for good and we're not bad. I believe that no matter what things you've done, everyone deserves a second chance. When I look at you, I don't see the green and all that, I see you. You can be a good person if you wanted, but you have to want it. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. Don't give up. We're a family too." Rogue watched him walk away, she knew he was different, but something inside told her that he had to stay. That in some way she would miss him if he left.

Toad slowly walked back up to the mansion, a small smile crept across his face. '_someone wants me here_'

A/N the song was "Cry" by Mandy Moore, no I didn't write it. I hope you liked it, please r&r. Love y'all.

**-Shitaka**


	11. Chapter 11: Power Outage

Chapter 11: Power Outage

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any characters! Oh and by the way I know no one will believe me but I wrote this chapter before I knew anything about X3, mine is different anyway.

"Jean, Cyclops, Storm. I've picked up an extremely powerful mutant on Cerebro. I need you to locate it before Magneto can find it." The Professor briefed three of his X-men. "Where to?" Scott asked. "Not too far, New London, Connecticut." Professor responded. His three x-men nodded at the orders and exited the office.

"I wonder what this one is." Scott said boarding the X-Jet. "There are so many varieties of possible mutant powers it's almost impossible to guess" Jean replied sitting next to Ororo. "Oh, let him guess" Ororo buckled up and Scott started the jet. "I think it's a girl" Scott began. "How old?" Jean interrupted. "Fourteen, I don't know, and because it's someone that Magneto is interested in, I'm going to guess she has some sort of psychic ability " About half an hour later the x-jet landed.

"This place is a mess." Jean exited the jet first; they appeared to be at an old rundown building. The place reeked of rotting garbage, and turned over boxes and containers of various liquids were knocked over anywhere. Conveyor belts were covered with dust and rats scurried into their dark corners. "Hello?" Ororo called out. Some boxes fell over and they all heard the sound of little feet running. "We're not here to hurt you, we want to help you." Jean tried. Just a moment later, Jean felt something cling to her legs. Attached was a little blonde haired girl who was scared out of her mind. "I don't see anyone else." Scott looked around quickly. "We're going to take you somewhere safe, ok?" Jean picked up the girl and carried her to the jet; Ororo and Scott followed,

"Professor, we have her." Scott walked into the Professor's office, the girl right behind him. "Welcome Caitlynn. I'm Professor Charles Xavier." "What do you want?" The professor wheeled closer. "We want to help you." The girl nodded "Ok" she spoke softly, but then a panicked look covered her face. At that moment everyone inside the mansion except for Caitlynn passed out. "Get up, please." Caitlynn tapped the Professor on the shoulder with a very concerned look on her face. Then someone came from behind her and took Caitlynn from the X mansion. A while later everyone came to. "Professor, are you alright?" Scott loomed over the professor's desk. "Yes, I'm fine Scott. I want you to follow me outside. Scott followed the Professor outside to a secluded area. "Take off your glasses and open your eyes." Xavier instructed Scott. "With all due respect." Just do it." Scott complied and nervously opened his eyes only to be greeted by a world of color.

"Miss Munroe, may I go to the bathroom?"" Kitty raised her hand and Ororo nodded. Kitty got up, walked straight into the door, and fell backwards, "what?" the class started with ripples of laughter. "Stop it, it's not funny." Kitty yelled to the class and rubbed her nose. "I'm broken." She muttered to herself and turned the knob on the door. "Attention all students this is Professor Charles Xavier. As I'm sure all of you have noticed at the present time we are all powerless. All rules still apply, for counseling see me or any of your professors." The intercom clicked off. The students all immediately began trying their powers, all failing. John stared into the flame of is Zippo then closed it in anger. "Class is dismissed." Ororo closed her text book.

"Kitty, wait for me." Rogue got up from her desk and took off her gloves, and walked up to Storm and stuck out her hand, Ororo grasped it and gave her hand a light shake. "Have fun, don't get into trouble." Rogue smiled and then ran out of the classroom with Kitty. "It's gonna take me so long to get everywhere now I can't hardly remember being normal." Kitty whined. Rogue nodded understandingly but couldn't stop smiling." And of course you're happy. Oh my god, I totally forgot." Kitty gave her friend a hug. "Kitty, can I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Someone's gotta wake him up." Kitty said standing next to Rogue, John, and Bobby. "I happen to know that that is not the smartest thing to do." Bobby commented as they all stared at Toad still asleep on his bed. "Oh my god, I'll do it." Rogue walked over to Toad's bed. "Hey, wake up!" She poked him causing him to roll over. "Hey, house rules." Rogue poked him one last time. He groaned and sat up revealing sift brown hair and blemish free tan skin. Toad rubbed his eyes a looked at Rogue in front of him dressed in a skirt and tank top that showed a couple inches of belly. "Why the hell are you dressed so bloody skimpy?" He got off the bed in his jeans. "I am not!" Rogue pretended to be offended, "Well it's certainly a change from your day to day attire." Now he was just being sarcastic. Rogue rolled her eyes. "Look in the mirror" Rogue gestures towards the piece covered in clothing in the corner. Toad looked at her like she was stupid and began walking towards the reflective glass and as soon as his reflection was visible he stopped and turned around. "What happened?" "No one really knows except a few of the teachers. All we've been told is that for the time being, we are all 'normal'" Bobby accented the word with quotation fingers. Toad looked down at his hands and smiled to himself, then looked quickly up at Rogue and Kitty. "Now if you ladies will leave, I've got to change." Toad shooed them out dressed, and spiked his hair.

"See this makes more people happy than just me. Granted he's not the best example, but I'll take any support I can. Ten bucks says he's goin out tonight." Rogue looked at Kitty daring her almost. "Ok, I'll take that bet; but something tells me that he's got a new opinion on you. Oh, and I'll have you know, I saw you looking." Kitty said coolly. Rogue opened her mouth as if to speak but no words came forward. "I was n--. I…Ok fine, but if you put _knowing_ him aside, he is pretty hot." Rogue defended. "Oh, I'm not disagreeing with you, I just wanted you to say it first. Next time, you might want to keep your eyes in their sockets though." Kitty laughed, and Jean Grey approached. "Hey girls, who's hot?" Jean had overheard their conversation. "Well you know with the whole no powers thing, people are changing. Colors and characteristic features and stuff." Rogue began but Kitty cut in shortly after. "Basically she's beating around the bush as if not to tell you that she's think Toad is a major hottie." Kitty Grinned at Rogue's surprised face then back to their teacher. Jean normally would have cringed at the thought of anyone being attracted to the green slimy wart boy, but managed to suppress it. "Well I guess that sometimes other things take away from our better features. You girls have fun tonight." Jean squeezed Rogue on the shoulder and continued down the hallway. John and Bobby came walking down the stairs towards the girls. "Hey guys!" Kitty waved as the reached the bottom of the stairs.

"We got permission to go off campus tonight." John smiled grandly. "So where has Amara been all day?" Bobby asked John. "Well after the news she went straight to the professor and asked to go home to see her family till her powers came back. Her family was more than happy to hear that we're on a school vacation." John frowned at the thought of his girlfriend still pretending like she's normal. Rogue suddenly grabbed Kitty's shoulders and spun her to face her. "Oh, my god. Do you think we could go to the mall!" Kitty's eyes got huge and a smile crossed her face and she turned to her boyfriend. "Baby…" Kitty played and Bobby shook his head "No, we're not goin to the mall." Kitty frowned and put on a puppy face. "Kitty, no." Kitty leaned on Bobby and looked him right in the eyes, he was falling for it. Bobby looked to John for support and he shook his head to not give in, but Kitty was too strong. "Ok" Kitty squealed with joy and gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek. John just shook his head at Bobby. "Oh, come on. She's a professional, I can't beat that." Bobby tried to explain to John who was still thinking about holding bags and bags of clothes. Toad came down the stairs and saw Kitty jumping anxiously waiting to go and turned around to go right back up. "Oh no you don't." Rogue started. "You are not leaving us alone with them." John finished. "Why, where you going?" Toad asked. "You'll see." The five of them piled into Scott's Nissan as permitted and drove off. "I am not getting out!" Toad said as they pulled up to the mall. "Yes you are." Rogue grabbed Toad's arm and he almost instinctively flinched, then remembered about the no powers and let her drag him out of the parked vehicle.

* * *

"Professor we're never going to find her. If you don't have your powers , it's impossible."

"Scott, I know you're worried, and we will locate her somehow. For now though, enjoy the break." The professor gave a kind smile to Scott who nodded and went off to find Jean. The phone rang. "Hello, old friend." Magneto's vive came over the receiver. "Eric." Xavier responded. "how are you?" Magneto asked already knowing the answer. "I think you know exactly how we are, where's the girl?" Professor cut to the chase. "Charles, you don't plan to rescue her, do you?" Magneto asked with a laugh. "She did it us, she'll do it to you. Then where will you be?" Professor X raised a point. "Ahead of you, Old friend. I have the girl and she can counter the effects. ." "We'll see." Both men hung up the phone, the professor gave a heavy sigh, this would be a difficult challenge.

* * *

Magneto walked down the metal corridor when he passed a woman with short red hair. "Mystique, where are you going?" The girl stopped and faced him. "No where, that brat did something. This is me." Magneto was worried, but only for a second. Mystique had soft pale skin now, but the rest was the same. With the need for clothes she chose an emerald green dress that she has once taken from a store a while back. "Where's the girl now?" Magneto turned to the woman. "She ran; I'm still looking for her. Sabertooth scared her away." She could tell that Magneto was aggravated. "And why didn't you keep up with her?" Magneto asked calmly. "I was about to when I passed out. When I woke up, I looked like this, but rather than track her down completely nude, I thought that I would get dressed." Mystique said with an attitude and walked off continuing her search for the girl.

* * *

"Alright, we're ready" Kitty called and she and Rogue emerged from the bathroom. "Finally" John stood up from leaning against the wall. Kitty was wearing a short light blue halter top, with a black mini skirt, and black flip flops for comfort. Rogue was wearing a long metal grey skirt with slits that went all the way up the thigh, but with built in shorts so it didn't look skanky. Rogue completed the outfit with a burgundy off the shoulder top and black heels. "Damn" was the next thing that John said. Bobby spun Kitty around, obviously liking what he saw. Kitty took her hair down from the usually ponytail and gave the tie to Rogue who threw her hair into a quick French twist, leaving the white strands to frame her face. "You're being strangely silent." Rogue got up in Toad's face. Toad took a step back "Don't do that." Rogue rolled her eyes "Sorry". Toad told her to spin around with his finger. "Very nice, better than that winter apparel you wear every other day." He couldn't possibly tell her that he thought she was the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on, then what would she think? "Thanks" Rogue looked at him for a minute and smiled. "Let's go".

* * *

When they arrived at the club, Toad walked up to the bouncer and talked to him. After a few minutes the bouncer let the group skip the line and didn't check anyone's ID. "What was that about?" John asked curiously. "He is an ally of Magneto's; he listens for any tips on powerful mutants or opportunities and tips him off. It just took a little while for me to convince him it was me." Toad explained. "Would you look at this place?" Rogue walked through the dancing people under the flashing lights. "Rogue, I mean, Marie come on." Kitty led Rogue through the mix of people and they began dancing causing a few heads to turn. "Hey hot stuff." A girl in a strapless black dress approached Toad, when he ignored her she tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, hi. Do you generally ignore girls at clubs?" She had fiery red hair and aqua blue eyes. 'No, I'm used to girls hitting on me' Toad thought. "No, love, just seeing how far you'd go." She smiled. "British, hot. I'm Naomi. And you are?" She put her finger to her chin, "Name's Todd, can I get you drink?" She shook her head. "Not yet, I'd rather dance."

* * *

"Well there's something we never see." Kitty commented. "What?" Rogue asked and followed Kitty's finger. "Look who's on the dance floor." Rogue felt a slight twinge of jealousy, though she didn't know why. "Who's he with?" Rogue asked instead. Kitty took a second glance. "Just some club hopper. Why, you aren't jealous are you?" Kitty played. "No, why should I be?" 'She's only all over him, unbuttoning his shirt, probably think she's so hot, if she only knew what I knew she wouldn't---' Rogue cut off her own thoughts when she realized that someone was talking to her. "Do you wanna dance?" The guy with jet black hair asked again. Kitty smiled and waved her friend off then went to dance with Bobby. Rogue looked around, Toad was still with that red head, Kitty was already dancing with Bobby, and John was the center of a crowd of girls. "Sure."

* * *

"You are quite the catch, how is it you're single?" Naomi asked as she and Toad left the dance floor to sit at a booth against the wall. Naomi draped one arm over Toad's shoulders and used her free had to massage his chest. 'Could get used to this' Toad thought. "Well I just haven't found anyone that I care to put up with." Toad responded to Naomi's question. "And what about me?" Naomi asked seductively. She was about to pull her best moves on Toad when all the sudden, "Get off of me!" Rogue's voice was heard above the music and rang even louder in Toad's ears. "Sorry, love" Toad pushed Naomi off and left her in booth still in shock. Toad then saw a few guys trying to keep from Rogue from escaping. "Todd! Help me!" Marie called. He looked straight at her, this guy was all over her. With one punch, Toad got in the circle and with a second punch knocked the guy completely out. "Come on, we're leaving." Toad carried Rogue away from the guys and they left the club. A few minutes later, Kitty, Bobby, and John showed up outside. "Sorry, we couldn't make John leave" Kitty pointed her thumb at the accused.

* * *

"I'll kill her!" Erupted Sabertooth's voice from behind a metal door. "No, you won't. We need her to get back to normal, now come out of the there!" Mystique ordered from the hall. The door opened and all that was heard was Mystique's laughter. "Where did you, Where did you find those clothes?" Mystique laughed again. "They're mine, I ripped them off a man before coming here." Sabertooth looked down at his suit and removed the jacket. We need to find the girl now." Sabertooth said under his breath. Magneto came walking down the hall, took one look at Sabertooth, and just shook his head.

* * *

At the X Mansion, the sound of a motorcycle disturbed the silence. "Logan's back!." Rogue jumped off the couch and ran to the door, hugging the man the second he stepped through the door. "What the hell happened here, somethin's different. And why are you dressed like that?" Logan took a step back and looked at Rogue. "Logan, it's terrible. Ok, not really, but I feel like I should say it is." Logan raised an eyebrow. "And it is--?" Rogue put her un-gloved hand on the side of Logan's face. At first he flinched, realizing that it was Rogue, but then he realized nothing was happening. "We're all broken." Rogue said. Logan stuck out his claws and retracted them, healing as always, and decided to shrug it off. "So the first thing you do is decide to go to a club?" Rogue looked to her friends for an answer. "It wasn't just me, we all went. But I'll have you know, I am not going back." Logan gave her a questioning look. "What happened?"

"These guys were all over me, and they wouldn't let me leave, so Toad had to beat them off so we could go." Rogue didn't look Logan in the eyes. "Yeah, so where is he anyways?" Logan scanned his eyes over the group. Rogue nudged Toad a little forward. "No powers, remember?" Marie smiled at Logan. "Well I guess I owe you a thank-you, for watching for her. She's important to me and I don't want to lose her. So thanks." Logan and Toad exchanged nods, it would be a while before they were on a hand shaking basis. Logan then went upstairs and the left the group to themselves. "Well at least we've got Logan now, so we kind of have the upper-hand right?" Rogue looked around for agreement. "How does he always show up when you're in trouble?" John asked out of nowhere. "I don't know; I'm just glad he does." Rogue smiled warmly, and then all five students retired to their rooms.

* * *

Storm roamed the busy streets of New York hoping to find assign of dismay leading her to Magneto. "You're not special anymore." A small girl appeared in front of Ororo, then ran. "Wait!" Storm ran after the girl after realizing that it was the girl they had rescued just a few days before. "Please, they've got me; I just want to go home. Help me!" The young girl's voice echoed in Ororo's mind. "I'll give you them all, all the powers. Save me, hurry." The voice showed signs of worry. "Where are you?" Storm shouted above the crowded streets. "I don't know, but follow me." The image of the little girl reappeared before Storm once more and ran. Storm chased the form that only she could see. There were so many turns, and too many streets, but Ororo had the coordinates of her location every step of the way. "I'm inside." The girl disappeared and Ororo found herself in front of a large ditch, after searching through the surrounding woods, she found the hidden entrance. "I'll be back with help." Storm turned around and headed back to the X mansion.

"Professor!" Ororo ran through the front door and down the hall. "Professor" Storm opened the Professor's office only to find it empty. "What's wrong 'Ro?" Ororo turned to face the familiar voice. "Logan, where is everyone?" The pair left the office and walked down the hallway. "No one was here when I got back this mornin. I only saw Rogue and her friends." Logan stated. "I was in the city when the little girl made contact with me. She asked me to help her, and she led me right to Magneto's hideout." Storm said it as though it were the most amazing thing that had ever happened. "That's great, but what little girl?" Logan asked. "Oh, I forgot, you weren't here. A couple days ago, the professor had us track down this little girl, and her power apparently is that she can take away mutant powers and that's what happened here, and now Magneto has her, and we've got to get her back so we can get back to normal, or how we were anyways". Storm quickly explained. "Well doesn't seem like I missed anything too important, we can take the junior group. "Logan suggested. "Logan, we can't. They've only just finished their training. I--" Storm was cut off. "We can do it! We finished our training because we're ready." Ororo turned around. "Kitty, I know you are, but it's different this time. This time we don't have our powers to fight behind." Storm looked to Logan to back her up. "Miss Munroe, this is our fight too, we were taught to use our powers defensively anyways." Kitty responded. Ororo let out a deep sigh. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." Logan laid a hand on Ororo's shoulder. "They'll be fine." Storm nodded. "Get them together; we've got to move fast." Kitty nodded and ran to gather her friends.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do. I will take Shadow Cat and Ice Man and we'll search on the East side. Logan, you take Pyro and Rogue and search the West." Storm showed her plans on a map. "Storm, I have a suggestion." Rogue spoke up. "Yes, Rogue?" Storm asked quickly. "Well, we were thinking that Toad should probably come. I mean he knows what kind of things Magneto would be up to and where he might hide the girl." Ororo nodded giving permission and Rogue left and returned with Toad shortly. "You're going with Logan." Storm looked at toad. "Let's go." Everyone piled into an emergency use S.U.V. and drove to the location. "Logan be careful. Remember, safety first." Storm took her group and left.

Pyro began opening and closing his Zippo, just looking at the flame. "We'll get them back." Rogue said calmly. "Storm should be inside now, I guess I should say something inspirational, but I won't. Let's go." Logan found the entrance that Storm had told him about. Inside the hideout looked like Magneto's other hideouts, metal. As the group continued down the hall a voice that sent chills down Toad's spine was heard. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" When the group turned around, no one saw what they expected. "She's different then I remember, clothes and all. "John whispered in Rogue's ear. "Let me see, well don't all of you look the same? Except, who are you-'' Mystique tilted her head to see the eyes of the person who was avoiding her gaze. "Toad, my god, what have they done to you?" Mystique spoke with disgust. "Mystique where are you? I hear you, but I don't see you. Oh wait, look who has to wear clothes now, it's almost, and dare I say it? Normal." Toad spoke with a flat tone. "You don't know who you've betrayed!" Mystique yelled. "No, I think I do." Toad knew exactly how to piss Mystique off, and it worked. "With a kick to the gut and a return kick to the lower back the fight started. "He can take care of himself, come on." Logan took Pyro and Rogue and continued down the metal hallway.

* * *

"I'm in here." Ororo heard the voice of the girl and turned to the nearest door. Of course the door was locked. "I won't let you get her." The man with the suit appeared behind them. "Then we're going to have a problem. "The small group turned around. "ok, you think we're going to take you seriously in that?" Kitty gave her honest opinion. "Shadow Cat shhh" After Strom finished her sentence; Sabertooth had her around the neck. "You can't save yourself now" Sabertooth whispered. "Ms. Munroe!" Kitty jumped onto Sabertooth's back and started beating him. "Ice man, do something!" Kitty ordered. "Umm…" Bobby tried hitting Sabertooth's arm to loosen his grip on Storm but ended up getting kicked in the stomach, and Sabertooth crushed Kitty against the wall. Soon enough, Wolverine came charging down the hall and tackled Sabertooth. Sabertooth let out a roar as three atimantium claws went into his back. Sabertooth released Storm as he fell, ultimately throwing her into the wall where she hit head first. "Storm!" Kitty shook Ororo's un-conscious body. "Go without us!" Logan ordered, still fighting Sabertooth. "Kitty, wait!" Rogue yelled running down the hall with John. "Logan where do we go?" Rogue yelled back as they walked away. "Get…the…keys" Logan told them.

"There aren't keys" Toad walked past Rogue. "We need Magneto." The X-kids continued to follow Toad and finally came to a solid steel door, which surprisingly opened when they reached it. The small group entered the office and the door shut firmly behind them. "No one's here." Rogue said quietly. Toad shook his head and walked over to the desk in the center of the room and pushed a button by the mouse. The entire desk slid to the right and revealed a staircase. "Ok, he has way to much time on his hands." Kitty informed the group as they made their descent. The stairs led to a room 3 stories high and the only thing in the room was a solid steel vault with a small bullet proof window. "What is it?" Bobby asked.

"It is a power magnifier." Magneto's voice came from behind the group. "It takes the normal mutant and makes it stronger, more powerful, then they can use their powers to the fullest." Magneto stopped in front of Toad. "Toad, I hardly recognized you." Magneto walked back down the group and stopped in front of Rogue, Toad grabbed Rogue by the arm and drug her a little behind him. "We're here for the girl." John stated. "Yes, I see. Unfortunately the second we got her in her holding cell, she took away my power and now I can't get her out." Magneto tried for the vote of pity. The group looked around to each other and frowned at their only option. "If we get her to give you back your powers, she goes with us." Rogue stated. "You've got yourself a deal." Magneto stuck out his hand. "The professor is your friend, not us." Bobby said. Magneto smiled and retracted his offered hand and the group went back up the stairs.

When everyone reached the cell, Wolverine, Storm, and Sabertooth were gone. "She leaves with us." Rogue said once more. Magneto replied with a simple "yes". "Don't trust him" Toad whispered to Marie. "Not for a second, do you have a better plan?" Rogue replied. "Caitlynn, we're here to get you, but you've got to give Magneto back his powers so he can get you out." Kitty called through the cell. Magneto stretched out his hand and the door bent open. "Fools" Magneto said grabbing Caitlynn. Suddenly a he and Caitlynn descended down a hidden elevator leaving the group stunned. "No! Where's he going?" Rogue turned to Toad sharply. "What? I'm sorry, are you going to listen to me now?" Rogue glared and punched him in the arm. "Now is not the time!" Toad nodded and they all went back in the office, down the stairs, and this time there was a hand beating against the glass of the vault. Magneto raised the vault high in the air and attached it to a large hook hanging from the ceiling, where bolts of lighting from electrical boxes in all four corners began striking the vault to charge it. "How do we get her now?" Rogue asked in a worried tone. "I can get her." Toad turned to Rogue. "No, it's too dangerous." "It's ok." Toad turned and began to walk away and Rogue grabbed his hand. Toad turned back once more and their lips met in a brief kiss. "I'll be fine." And Toad went off.

"John, I think you've been replaced." Bobby joked. "Shut up!" Rogue ordered to the boys behind and continued to watch with worried eyes as Toad used the crevices in the wall to climb all the way up. "No!" Magneto watched helpless as Toad managed to reach the vault and open the door. The second the door flew open Caitlynn reached out her hand and Rogue felt a sensation run through her body and knew that her powers were back. "Yes!" John yelled excitedly and blocked Magneto's exit with flames, Bobby quickly froze Magneto in place. Rogue walked over to Magneto casually. "Is should drain you dry, but I'm not a killer." Rogue laid her bare hand on the side of Magneto's face and slowly lowered the crate. "Back to normal." Toad said with Caitlynn in hand. "I'm sorry I stole your powers, I was just thinking what great powers you have and the next thing I knew, I had them all. I have a gift for you though, you'll know when you get it." Caitlynn smiled at Rogue. "You kids ready to go?" Logan finally appeared at the base of the stairs. "Where's Storm?" Rogue asked. "She's getting the jet ready." Logan smiled. "You're not Logan." Rogue zapped John, took his Zippo, and with a fiery burst sent Mystique flying across the room. "Let's go, we can wait by the car." All the kids left the ditch and emerged topside. "Thank God you're alright." Storm gave each of them a hug, except Toad, who she shook hands with instead. "I'm so proud of you all, let's get out of here." Everyone got back into the S.U.V. "good job guys. You pass." Logan said as soon as everyone was settled. "Pass?" John asked. "You'll see." Storm stated.

When they got back all of the teachers were present and the rest of the student body had re-assembled. Caitlynn apologized again and returned everyone's powers back. The professor wheeled in front of the proud X-kids. "Congratulations, all of you are now full fledged X-Men, you will join your fellow teammates on every mission. The professor handed each of them their very own uniform, even Toad who had now proved his loyalty, for the entire school to see. Every on-looker applauded happily, especially the teachers who had helped them grow and become who they were. The professor smiled "Make me proud."

**_A/N_**: _Whew! That was an extremely long chapter, sorry about that, but you wonderful readers deserve it, it's been so long. I hope that y'all liked it, I got a little action and romance in there. I promise things will defiantly start heating up between Toad and Rogue now. Don't forget R&R. Love y'all!_

-**Shitaka**


	12. Chapter 12: Without You

Disclaimer: I don't claim any character except TK.

"Oh my god, can you believe it? We're finally X-Men!" Kitty squealed excitedly hanging her suit in the closet. "I know, today was so crazy. I almost didn't think we were gonna get back home." Rogue added. "But when we got our powers back, that was awesome. Magneto never saw it coming!" Both girls fell back on the bed and laughed. Kitty sat up and looked at Rogue. "Speaking of earlier today, you wanna tell me what that whole thing was about?" Kitty inquired. "What thing?" Rogue tried to avoid the subject she knew was coming. "You know, that bit of lip action you got there." Kitty played. "I don't know, it kinda just happened. I wasn't even really thinking about it then, it's like I was there and he was there, and I don't know." Rogue blushed. "But you guys did look pretty cute then." "Maybe so, but it was just a once in a lifetime thing." Rogue said quickly. "How come?" Kitty said almost surprised. "Kitty, I mean come on. It's him, I don't know, I just can't picture it I guess." Rogue got up and looked out the window at the empty pool.

Meanwhile in the guys room

John and Bobby were more than excited about becoming X-Men, Toad seemed to be lost in deep thought. When they got back to their room the guys carefully balanced the uniforms on top of a standing light in the corner, Toad jut laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "That was pretty awesome what you did back there man." John said to Toad. "Yeah, we'd probably still be there if it hadn't been for you." Bobby included. Toad seemed to be un-phased though. "I don't think I would have risked breaking my neck for Rogue though" John tied to break Toad's thoughts and succeeded. "What?"

"Oh, come on. What you did was crazy, but with Rogue I'm surprised she let you get away with it." John finished his thought. "I don't know what you're talking about." Toad resumed staring at the ceiling. "If you say so, it's not like it could ever happen again anyway." John replied. "Why not" Toad sat up and looked at the other two guys. "We got our powers back for one. Anyways, thought you didn't know what we were talking about. So why's it matter?" Bobby responded. "It doesn't." "You know, I think that someone might actually like our little Rogue." Bobby talked to John. "well it could never happen again, so like you said. Why's it matter." Toad ended the conversation just in time for Kitty and Rogue to show up at their door.

"Hey guys, we come bearing, well partial cake." Rogue looked down at the small cake missing a few pieces where some of the younger kids dug their hands in. "We were thinking that tomorrow, like in celebration that we go for a drive." Kitty started. "It could be fun, we'll like drive to the border and go to all the cheesy tourist stops." Kitty said happily." Bobby looked to John, who looked to Toad, who looked back to Bobby, none of them really liking the idea. "Hey, I'm not deciding this time, so Kitty don't even start." Bobby said sitting down on the bean bag chair by the closet. Kitty looked to Rogue trying to say 'we got to plan two.' "John" Rogue walked up and sat next to John on his bed. "If you say you'll go, we'll let you drive." _Ding!_ Survey says yes. "what could it hurt?" Bobby and Toad shook their heads at John. These girls sure knew how to work a guy. "Great, so let's say eight o'clock?" The guys nodded and the girls left. "See, I don't think 'no' is even a possible answer when they team up." John tried to defend himself. "what about 'hell no'" Toad said. "Hey I have no desire to get slapped, which Kitty will do. You piss Rogue off, you get drained and wake up outside trying to remember what you did. But see I think that's why they don't ask you yet. They're still trying to figure you out, deciding what your weakness is." Bobby laughed. "Yeah, be strong." John said sarcastically.

Sure enough at eight the girls were downstairs ready to go. "Drive careful, one scratch on the car and you're suspended from off campus privileges for two months." Scott said not letting go of the keys to John. "Not a scratch. Got it." John wriggled the keys from Scott's hand and they all go in the car. The trip was what Kitty and Rogue had hoped it would be. Kitty sat between Bobby and Toad in the back seat and Rogue rode shot gun while John drove. When they hit the interstate traffic was slowing down, it was rush hour, everyone heading home and somewhere down the road two cars crashed. There was no one behind them as they began to slow down. The car came to a complete stop and it was obvious no one was going anywhere for a while so John shut off the engine. The next five minutes seemed to last for an eternity. The driver of a gasoline semi truck had apparently not slept long enough during the night and fell asleep at the wheel. The truck was going 80 miles an hour without any plans to stop, starting from the far left lane, the truck began drifting right over the rest of the three lanes and was heading exactly for the car the x-kids were occupying. Kitty saw the truck coming at the last second and grabbed Bobby and Toad's wrists and phased them and herself out of the vehicle to safety and the truck plowed into the small vehicle with John and Rogue inside. The car caught flame almost instantly after flipping twice in the air. John singed off his seatbelt and got out of the vehicle, it wasn't until he saw Kitty running towards them that he realized Rogue hadn't made it out. John worked at controlling the fire and Kitty phased into the vehicle and pulled Rogue out. Before any safety vehicles arrived, Rogue was gone.

Not one word was spoken while the police drove the kids home. Scott, jean, Ororo, the Professor, and Logan were by the front gate when Police car stopped. The professor spoke with the officer while John tried to tell Scott what happened. "Where's Rogue?" was the only thing Logan asked. Kitty with a red tear streaked face gave Logan a hug and mumbled 'didn't make it' then she ran inside. Bobby followed his girlfriend and Toad just went over and over again in his mind what had happened. He remembered sitting in the car then Kitty screamed and the next thing he knew he was in the street watching a semi smash into their car. "There will be a remembrance ceremony in the auditorium at eight p.m. tonight, everyone will attend." Jean announced inside.

Bobby tried to comfort Kitty as everyone sat in front of the professor repeating their story for the hundredth time. "It's my fault." Kitty muttered. "No Catherine, it's not your fault. It's that man's fault for not driving responsibly." The professor explained. "No you don't get it, she's my best friend." Kitty continued. "You already did more than anyone would have expected, what more could you have done?" "I should have grabbed the car, I didn't even think about it then, but I should have phased the whole car, but instead I had to be selfish and phase myself. "Catherine, you mustn't blame yourself. It is our natural instinct to save ourselves first, I'm not even sure if your powers are developed enough to even phase the car. I find it remarkable you phased three of you.." The professor finished. "No, I blame myself too, she was sitting right next to me and I didn't even look." John added. "What's done is done, it was a terrible loss, and all of you are invited to speak tonight." The kids nodded and left the office

That night there was no laughter in the cafeteria, none of the younger kids screamed joyously down the halls. Kitty spent the few hours before the ceremony staring at nothing wondering how anything would ever be the same. Rogue had only been there a little of year, yet it seemed impossible to think she wouldn't be there anymore. Who else would help pick out clothes for her anniversary dates with Bobby or stay up all night talking nothing? Sure there was Amara, but she and Amara had virtually nothing in common. Another tear rolled down Kitty's face. '_my fault, my fault.'_ The only that broke her thoughts was the light knock on the door followed by the door slowly creaking open. Bobby stood in the doorway, eyes low. "We're heading down there now, you ready?" He asked softly. Kitty nodded and stood up, she took a long glance at the picture of her, Bobby, John, and Rogue all outside sitting on the grass. It would never be the same.

The professor silenced everyone as he came onto the stage, a picture of Rogue was projected on a screen behind him. He said some beautiful words about how death isn't the end and to be strong. All of the teachers spoke, each had something different to say almost as if they had had it set aside, just in case. Logan decided not to speak and just wanted to listen to everyone else and remember her, he was like a daughter to her, supposed to protect her, and now she was gone. When the teachers finished, it was Kitty's turn to speak. This was nothing like their band performances, no one smiled, and everyone was solemn. Kitty took in a deep breath and wiped her eye one last time before speaking. "Rogue, was more than just a friend, she was like a sister to me. I'm sure that everyone has a best friend that you'd do anything for and she was mine. She was the one who would help me come up with the worst cover stories for when I was caught after curfew, then she get in trouble to so we'd be in detention together." Kitty smiled at the memory. "She used to tell me that she just loved life, just living was the best thing ever. She always made sure to remind that yes things can always get worse, but things always have to get better too. She was always looking on the bright side in the worst situations." The congregation nodded in agreement. "I don't know how to get used to the thought that she isn't here anymore. I could talk to her about anything, and now she won't be saying anything anymore." Kitty sniffled and wiped away her tears as they began rolling faster down her cheeks. Kitty looked a Rogue's image on the screen and tried to smile, she looked so happy in that picture, with the wind in her hair. It was from field day and John had taken the picture. It was Bobby's turn to speak next.

"I'll never forget the first day I met her. Rogue was one of those people that just made you happy to be around them. When she smiled it lit up the entire room and her laughter was contagious. I've never known anyone like her, she's the kind of person you can talk to all day and still not know very much about, there was something different everyday. I was late getting to class a couple times because she wouldn't let me go until she finished her story, and she'd try to summarize, but would forget details, so it always ended up taking longer then it was supposed to. She was one of the happiest people I knew, but she was always her happiest when Logan came back from his trips, and that's how I remember her, smiling watching the door open." Bobby took a glance at Rogue's picture and nodded, and then he walked over to Kitty and put his arms around her.

John stepped up to the mic. with his hands in his pockets. How do you paraphrase what a person meant to you in a few sentences? "Rogue wasn't like most people; she cared less about material things and more about the people around her. She could walk past someone she'd never met before and instantly know what kind of day they were having, if was a bad one, she'd stay and listen to their story and cheer them up as best she could. She didn't like bugs though, didn't care one bit about the kind of day they we're having, or the chair she was standing on as a matter of fact." John smiled remembering the hundreds of spiders he had scorched for her in the past. "She didn't let things get her down and I can't stand the thought she won't be here to give me corny optimistic advice, I miss her too much already." John couldn't even look at her picture and just walked off the stage. Everyone had decided before hand that toad could at least say a couple of things, so he walked to the microphone. "I can't say She and I got off on the best foot, but when I came here she put everything about me in the past and actually got to know me. She actually told me that she wanted me here and if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't still be here. She had a way of understanding people and even though I didn't know her all that well, I going to miss having her around. I've been to a lot of funerals in my life and I can honestly say hers is the one that hurts the most." And Toad walked to the back of the stage.

Kitty walked back up to the microphone. "We thought that it would be a good idea to play one of Rogue's favorite songs as we reflect on her memory." Everyone went to their designated areas and started playing the tune. "I will remember you, Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by. Weep not for the memories." The words could barely come out as Kitty tried to suppress her tears that were freely falling. Everyone listened intently and cried along. The words were so broken, but it didn't matter. A small slideshow of Rogue and friends was played on the projector along with the music.

"I'm so tired but I can't sleep, Standin' on the edge of something much too deep. It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word. We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard.

But I will remember you. Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories.

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose. Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose. Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night. You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light.

And I will remember you. Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories.

And I will remember you. Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by.

Weep not for the memories. Weep not for the memories." That would most likely be the last song they ever played together for an audience. Kitty stepped away from the microphone and ran. As Kitty flew down the hallway someone caught her eye that made her just stop. "Are… Are you TK?" Kitty asked. The Boy stood up, he was about fifteen in age, he nodded to answer her question. "I need your help." Kitty pleaded. "I don't think you should be doing this tonight. You just lost your best friend, you aren't thinking clearly." TK quickly responded. "I haven't even asked you anything yet." "I know what you want. You want me to take you back, back to before you went out for the drive that killed your friend." TK said. "Well yes, I know what I have to do now. I can save her and we won't have to go through this, any of it."

"Look you don't understand. I can take you back yes, but it's just like pressing rewind on a movie, you're not going to know that she's going to die and you should have taken the back road instead of the interstate. In all reality, the same exact thing that happened earlier will happen again. I'll just have to relive everything again." TK explained.

"But if you remember, then you can just warn me, tell me we shouldn't drive."

"I did, you don't remember though do you?" Kitty thought back, someone had yelled after her to stay home, but she was so excited she didn't even pay attention.

"How many times have I asked you to take me back?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Probably at least three other times. Sometimes you take a different car, one time you phased just yourself and Rogue, Bobby, and Toad died. I know what you plan to do, but if you do remember to phase the car and your not strong enough, then you will all die, and there won't be another chance." TK turned an began to walk away. "Wait! Please, if I've already done this before and other things change, then I have to try. Please take me back." Kitty begged. TK stared at the ground, then Kitty felt as though she were about to pass out and when she felt stabilized again Rogue was just coming out of their room. "Let's go!" Rogue announced happily as they headed downstairs where John had just gotten the keys from Scott. "Wait don't go out today!" TK called after Kitty but she just waved good-bye.

As John stopped and put the car in park for the traffic something didn't feel right to Kitty. She didn't know why, it was just rush hour traffic. Then she saw it, a semi truck carrying gasoline was heading right toward them. Kitty squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath and she touched the roof of the car.

"Oh my god! Kitty you saved us!" Rogue screamed with all the excitement in the world. Kitty opened her eyes and saw the semi coming to stop in the grass along side the road. "I can't believe I phased the whole car!" Kitty squealed along with Rogue. The guys on the other were less amused and more so still trying to take in the fact that they were alive. When the traffic cleared up, it was a quick drive home. Kitty couldn't wait to tell everyone what had happened. When they walked through the front door TK was standing at the top of the stairs. "You're all alright!" TK smiled and disappeared. Rogue and Kitty looked at each other and shook their heads. What a great day.

A/N I hope that y'all enjoyed it, there wasn't much of a point to it other than I think we should see the other kids advance in their powers also. You didn't really think I'd kill off the main character do you? TK means "Time Keeper", I'm such a genius, lol. Don't forget to R&R, if you have any ideas about things let me know.

-Shitaka


	13. Chapter13: You and I Collide

Disclaimer: I don't claim anybody, ok?

All of the talk around the school was now about how Kitty had saved everyone, and no one really remembered what had happened just the day before. That is except for those it happened to. Sure everyone was trying to just bask in the glow of now being x-men, but for Rogue there was something that she just couldn't forget. Rogue and Toad had been avoiding each other as much as possible since the "kiss" happened.

"Rogue, I'm just being honest. I think you need to confront him about it." Rogue and kitty had been arguing for about the past ten minutes. "I know, but why should I?" Rogue threw her hands in the air. "Because, you know he won't." Kitty explained. "Well see, if he doesn't care, and I don't care, then it's not a big deal." Rogue finally made a full circle and was back to her original argument. "But it should be. You can't tell me that you don't want to know what was behind it." Kitty stood directly in front of Rogue who was now leaning on the wall of their small bedroom. "Of course I do, but I don't think there was anything behind it to begin with. What am I supposed to do, walk up to him and asked 'Hey, why'd you kiss me the other day'?" Rogue said sounding a little frustrated. "If that's all you can come up with, but I would do in private and not quite so up-front." Kitty smiled. "Alright, I'll talk to him, if it'll get you off my back about it." Rogue gave in, and gave her friend a hug.

When Rogue reached the boys' room there was music coming out of the door, someone was playing on their guitar. She quietly opened the door, and wasn't surprised to see that it was Toad playing, but she was surprised that he was singing along, and it sounded good. "_There is a secret that we keep; I won't sleep if you won't sleep. Because tonight may be the last chance we are given. We are compelled to do what we have to; we are compelled to do what we have been forbidden. Cause you will be somebody's girl, and you will keep each other warm. But tonight I am feeling cold."_ (The Secret is in the Telling, by Dashboard Confessional) "Not bad." Rogue stepped all the way into the room causing Toad to snap up immediately and set down the instrument. "Yeah, well, not that it matters." Toad was still trying to bring himself up to speed. "Anyways, we need to talk. "Rogue started. "Do we?" Toad said as though he were surprised. "And what do we need to talk about?" Toad continued to play dumb. "You know what I'm talking about." Rogue snapped. "Fine, what do you want me to say? That it was a mistake?" Toad jumped up onto his feet and got up in Rogue's face. "Was it?" Rogue asked trying to hide the slight hurt in her voice. "How about we just agree that it shouldn't have happened, forget it did, and be friends." Toad suggested in a cocky tone. "Fine." Rogue turned around and walked back through the door. "Jackass." She mumbled to herself, knowing full and well that Toad heard her."

"What was that about?" Bobby asked as he and John came from up the hall and walked back into their room. "Nothing, we had a 'talk'". Toad said and smirked. "Talk about what?" Bobby asked. "The other day." "What did she say?" John inquired. "Virtually nothing. We just agreed that it shouldn't have happened and decided to forger about and be friends." Toad finished. "Friends?" Bobby and John asked in unison. "Friends." Toad repeated. "Friends?" Kitty asked and Rogue finished explaining. "Friends." Rogue repeated.

"You guys have a lot of issues." John shook his head in disbelief. "It's obvious that you like her." Bobby continued. "Well that doesn't really matter, because she doesn't." Toad sighed. "You don't know that" John stated blankly. "Do you?" Toad snapped back. "No, but I've never asked her. You'd have to ask Kitty, but Kitty wouldn't tell you if she knew anything anyways." John responded. "Honestly, I think if she didn't like you a little bit, she probably would have hit you, because she does that." Bobby also responded. "Maybe." Toad left the room and when he got outside the door was confronted by Caitlynn. "If you like you should tell her." Caitlynn said innocently. "It's not that easy." Toad explained. "But I saw the way you looked at each other that day, that's why I gave her the present." Caitlynn said with sad eyes. "but we don't know what it is." Toad explained again. Caitlynn waved Toad to lean closer and she whispered in his ear. After Caitlynn had walked off, John poked his head out of the door. "Hey, you ready for the show tonight?" Toad nodded and He, john, and Bobby made way for the stage. "Hey can you do me a favor?" Toad asked John as they were about to begin. "What is it?" Toad whispered his idea to John. "yeah, no problem."

"Alright everyone thanks for coming tonight, we have a great show for you!" Kitty spoke joyfully into the microphone. The audience cheered and clapped in response. Bobby started on the drums and then John and Toad came in with the guitars. After about five songs, the music dropped to just a soft beat from Bobby. "Alright, tonight we have a dedication song." John started. All of the girls watching looked at each other and at their boyfriends who all shook their heads. "This song is for our Rogue." John smiled and pointed back at Rogue who was standing on the side behind a microphone stand. Rogue half smiled and waved in acknowledgement, almost a little embarrassed.

The music started again and John stood with the mic.

"I heard you're doing ok

But I want you to know

I'm a dick

I'm addicted to you

I can't pretend I don't care

When you don't think about me

Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy but you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker"

No one had to tell Rogue who the song was from. They had decided to forget that it had happened and to just be friends. What was he getting at? She tried to make eye contact with Rogue but he never even looked up from playing.

"Since the day I met you

And after all we've been through

I'm still a dick

I'm addicted to you

I think you know that it's true

I'd run a thousand miles to get you

Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy

I did all that I could

Just to keep you

But you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

How long will I be waiting?

Until the end of time

I don't know why I'm still waiting

I can't make you mine

I'm trying to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

I'm trying to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker"

After the song was over, Rogue walked up to the main mic.. "Alright, I hope that y'all are enjoying the show so far. We're gonna take a five minute break, then we'll be back." The group looked around each other, they never took breaks. "I need to talk to you." Rogue said to toad with out stopping on her way off stage. Toad followed obediently. Kitty looked at john and Bobby and they nodded and quietly followed also. John switched on the radio as he walked off with everyone else.

"The dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

Yeah

But I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find, you and I collide"

" What was that about? And don't pretend like that wasn't from you!" Rogue started. "I wasn't going to." Toad said smartly. "I thought we agreed that we were just gonna be friends." "What if I don't want to be friends?" Toad half shouted.

"I'm quiet, you know

You make a first impression

I've found I'm scared to know

I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

You somehow find, you and I collide"

"We can't do this." Rogue spoke as if it hurt to say the words. "Why because of you "power"? I don't care about that." Toad said stepping closer to Rogue. "But I do!" I don't want to put anyone at risk." "I'm willing to take that risk!"

"Don't stop here

I've lost my place

I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find, you and I collide"

"You're just being scared.

" Toad continued. "Of course I'm scared!" Rogue said with a tear falling down her face. "I can't get close to those I love, and even if their willing to chance it, it still comes back to me if they get hurt! I can't deal with that!" "You don't have to, not anymore." Toad pulled Rogue closer and gave her the kiss that he had been waiting to give her since the first one. After a couple seconds of fear Rogue realized that her power wasn't taking effect and just enjoyed the kiss.

"You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide"

The rest of the group looked amongst themselves and quietly cheered and smiled. It was about time.

A/N: Alright yay. You'll find out why he can do that in the next chapter, but for right now, doesn't it make you happy? They're together! Anyways, the songs are not mine, of course. The first one is "Addicted" by Simple Plan, and the second song is "Collide" by Howie Day.

-Shitaka


End file.
